Bond
by hazyounez
Summary: Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. This is only fanfic that has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.**  
**

**Chapter 1**

I was so bored being at the top of everything. All seem so simple for me in regardless conditions. For me, winning is a simple matter, as simply as playing my palm. Because I always win, I get everything. Only the winner ruled this world, just like how Dad did in his career life.

For preparing me as the next leader of Akashi's Group, I came to a very fine middle school called Teikou that has the strongest basketball team in the nation. Dad said that I must be there, and control that strongest team. More than a request, it's like a command. I had nothing to refuse, since my entire father's words were absolute, like my words to my subordinates.

In my first try, basketball was as simple as the others. I mastered it so quickly and won so simply. I didn't understand why people like the one in the third string could not make it. I knew, it's just because they were losers, losers that had to follow the winner.

I was placed in the first string, and for a first year student caught the first string was extraordinary. Not only me, there are three students that had overflowing talent like me. They are Atsushi, Daiki, and Shintarou. They had their own talent, and all I had to do was controlling them to make the strongest team ever. However, something in the deep of my heart had been trembling. This team had a lack, a big lack that should be covered to make a perfect team. Because of that, I had to find it. Find that x factor and made it shine.

In that day, I eventually found it. The x factor I searched for so long. He was a weakest person the third string, the one who played with Daiki and got his attention. When I was the one who simply remembered all names and faces in basketball team, he was the one I did not aware of. I even asked if we have that kind of player. Top of that, I found something interesting in that light blue head boy. He had a weak presence, almost like a ghost. He was different from the others, the existence that should be polished to create a very unique basketball player. Then, in the day I meet him, I offered him a chance to make him in the top of Teikou with the rest of us. He should find his own strength and show it in front of me and coach. Coach would transfer him to the first string if he could find the use himself in the court. In the bet, I made it. The boy named Kuroko Tetsuya had done it pretty well as I guessed. He was so reliable.

"Congratulation." I grabbed his small shoulder. He looked at me with his expressionless eyes like usual.

"Akashi-kun?"

"You made it, right? It'll be tough in the future."

"I know."

Tetsuya hug his ball and tried to dribble it along the half court, but he lost it in the middle. I laughed a little.

He saw me laughed but he was still in his expressionless face.

"You are already in first string but you are still lacking in dribble and shooting." I mocked him.

"I know and I try the best to make it." He defended.

He was different from others. Even he knew he did not have any talent in early time before I _found _him, he did not even try to stop his step in basketball. As Daiki said, he practiced till late everyday, but still did not make it to even second string. He was super weak, but he has 'something' in him. I could see that, the talent of Tetsuya. He was the one I need in my strongest team ever. He was the one who can only support my strongest team from every condition. His pass made every member show his best. He was very reliable in the court, although in one-on-one he would be lost easily.

* * *

In the past three months, Tetsuya became the shadow of our team's ace, Daiki. It'll be the best since Daiki was the ace and he needed him more that the others. However, it seems I was jealous. I was the one who find him, right? Seeing him too attached to Daiki than me made me a little bit frustrated. It's not like I was falling in love with him. As I, the one who found him, was the one who owned him, that's the rule. Nonetheless, even I tried to be closer to him, he was closer to Daiki, like he found the true goal of his basketball.

"Tetsuya, can we talk?" I stopped him from talking to Daiki.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." He followed me behind when Daiki continued his dunk practices.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as we took a seat in the bench.

"Tetsuya, do you like Daiki so much?" I asked him frontally. He seemed surprised, but he gave his best expression although for me it's still expressionless.

"Yes, because he is my best friend. But I also like Akashi-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun." He answered honestly.

"So, you like him more than you like me?"

Tetsuya brought his eyes away from me. I knew he was trying to make a good answer, but I guessed not…

"He was special, but I respect you since you are the one who help to be here and play basketball with him."

I was so jealous. Why did not he face me when giving that answer? Am I too scary to him?

"You are mine."

"Eh?"

"You are mine, since I was the one who found you."

"Why do you say something like that, Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya faced me again, but he looked a little bit angry also confused. Actually, that's what I wanted.

"Don't' you think our meeting was a fate?" I asked him when he calmed down himself.

"That's certainly."

"Ne Tetsuya, since I met you that day, I found the x factor I searched for so long. It's not only because I see your talent in basketball, but because I felt another bond to you. It seemed that my heart was longing you over years. When I see you, I can't feel anything else except relief. Do you have the same feeling as me?"

Tetsuya was in his silent moments, when Satsuki approached us and called his name from long distance.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry I'll back to practice." He stood up and tried to leave me behind.

"Answer me!" I grabbed his tiny wrist and gave him a glare.

He looked hesitate for a moment, but released my hand softly. Maybe, it's the first one I did not get an answer for something I needed to know. He defied me for the first time.

He ran to Satsuki who cheerfully hugged his arm. Then, he took a ball and backed to dribble practice.

I sighed but it's not over yet. I'll get his answer for sure. I'm Akashi the winner. No one was allowed to defy me. Not a single one.

* * *

"So, you got a new reliable man?" Dad asked me from the other side of the three-meter-long dining table.

"Yes, he has a weak presence and he was not superior in physic as Daiki, Shintarou, or Atsushi." I answered honestly since there was no way for me to give improper answer to my father.

"Then, why did you choose him?"

"He was supportive players. Although he was so weak, he can make the strong player give their best in the court. It's his real power."

"Good job, Seijuuro. I have taught you that you should know when to take strong people when to take the weak but realiable. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." I gave him a smile.

"So, what is this phantom player's name?" Dad looked so excited.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Hearing that name, Dad looked so strange. He was pale for the next seconds. His fork was falling down and caused a loud sound.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He looked still pale. He froze for a moment, but he backed to move and give me a glance before turned himself to his wine.

"Seijuuro, I have to say this to you. I know that you may be confused and terribly shock, but it is the secret of this family." Dad looked so tense. He breathed so hard, but he tried to calm himself down.

"What's the matter, Dad?"

"You are not the only son I have."

I felt so shock, really. How could Dad keep this secret from me for over the years? And why should he talk about it right now?

"What are you talking about? Mom died when gave born to me."

"That's right."

"Don't tell me you have affair."

"Of course not. I love your mother more than anything else, that's why I am not re-married."

"So, what do you mean, Dad?" I gave him a glare, indicated my impatient.

"He was born in the same time as you, he was your twin brother, named Tetsuya."

"So it's because he has the same name as Kuroko Tetsuya, you just informed me about this?"

"He was taken by a woman called Kuroko Aimi."

My eyes widened. I could not believe this.

"It's just coincidence, right?"

"No, although you know nothing, I know my other child in that woman's hand. I know every single thing about him."

"Why did not you tell me earlier about him?"

"I think this is the best time, when you meet him personally."

"What about I did not meet him then?"

"Then, the bond of both of you is weak, and you will not know anything."

I was angry. It felt like I was the one who left behind. I knew that Tetsuya would not be informed yet, but it seemed that I was the one who supposed to know everything are fooled by my father. No, my subordinate who kept me from since I was born also hide this from me. I could not believe it.

"Dad, then, what am I supposed to do after knowing this fact?" I faced Dad directly.

"It's up to you. Since that woman has taken Tetsuya from me, I already gave up on him."

"But, who is Kuroko Aimi? What's the relationship to our family, why did he take Tetsuya from this family?"

Dad sighed. He drank his wine and backed to me.

"Everything happened after both of you were born. She begged me to have Tetsuya and I don't have any choice except give him since he was weaker than you. You know, I need a strong son to be the heir of this family. And than give up on you, I prefer to give up on him."

"I need a proper reason, not an excuse, Dad. Tell me everything about Tetsuya taken by that woman."

"Be patient Seijuuro, you resemble me a lot. I'll tell you every single thing you are willing to know, but let's have this dinner done first."

That night, Dad told me everything. The tragedy happened in the day Tetsuya and I born.

* * *

So, how's my first fanfic? Please leave a review. It'll help me a lot to improve my next project. Thank you and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own Kuroko more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. This is only fanfic that has no effect with the original story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Akashi's Father Past Memories**

**Akashi's Father POV**

Since young, the motto in my family was winning everything. My father said that everyone who won and became at the top could rule everything in this pathetic society. As long as I kept winning, I gained everything. I'd grown with that motto and became a very self-centered individual. I used my head to rule over my surroundings then my subordinates respected me for every words came out my mouth.

I married a girl I love. My father introduced her to me and we're in love as fast as we met. She was so beautiful, with blue-sky hair and blue warm eyes. She was so fragile almost like a wine glass that could break anytime. I want to protect her. In my heart, no matter what I would not betray her.

We were married soon and made a happy family. When she was pregnant, we checked several times to her embryo. It would be twin sons, doctor said. That time, my biggest hope was that my sons will be born securely. However, my life was not that simply. How much I kept it balance, in one to another side, there's always something cracked little by little. My wife's health was going to worse while my company's share was also in danger. To save both, I asked my _right hand_-man, the one I trust the most, to won the tender in Kyushu. At that time, my wife was going to give born, so I couldn't leave her.

After giving born to my sons, my wife was collapse. Her condition was the worst ever. Eventually, she left me. That night I cried over her body while hugging our sons in both my hand. They were small twin brothers, with different characteristics. The red haired boy like me will be Seijuuro and the blue-sky haired boy with smaller body like his mother will be Tetsuya. Both of them were my beloved sons, the last fragment left by my wife. I'll protect them, no matter what happened.

That night, in the day Seijuuro and Tetsuya born, I got a phone call by one of my staffs. The tender was won but there was a really bad news. My _right hand_ -man was died. He got an accident with his pregnant wife. He died and his wife lost her only son. The day after tomorrow, when I saw his wife, she looked so pale and unstable.

"Kuroko-san. I'm sorry for everything." I bowed deeply. It's all completely an accident, but I got the point that she might blame everything to me.

"I lost my husband, I lost my son!" She reached my collar with her anger expression, then cried aloud.

"I'm deeply sorry for that. If my wife did not bear my sons that night, I can go by myself."

"That's right. My husband's condition was not really well, and we're heading there because of your company. Do you understand how much does my family suffer from your egoistic words?"

I could not reply anything since that's the truth. I was the one who took the responsibility. I was the one who was wrong here. As a high-status man, I should take my responsibility.

"What should I do to make you forgive me, my company, and my family?" I asked her while directly showed her my red eyes.

"Bring them back!"

As I expected that this woman would say that.

"I'm not a God." I answered her as fast as I can. Her tears shed all over her cheeks.

"I'll give you a good compensation. I'll give you allowance every month, so you don't have to worry about your life." I added later as she remained silent under my last statement.

"Money is not solving anything, Mr. President. I want my family back! I want my sons who I waited for so long born and live."

I sighed. I was so sinful here. In this kind of situation, I cannot think back.

"Kuroko-san, I'm so powerless here. Although I have money, I don't have a power to bring your family back. I'm so sorry. I'll arrange your life for the better one for sure. You don't have to be worry."

She looked even worse. She loosed her grip and threw her face to her bed. She cried aloud. Cried and cried like what I did two days ago. I know how painful it was losing her beloved partner in her life together with her only son. I was just losing my beloved wife, but my sons eventually save. Both are safe and healthy. I'm luckier than her.

"I heard that your twin sons securely born, isn't it." Suddenly, Kuroko-san showed me her brown-teary eyes with a light grin like she was planning something in her mind.

"Yes, but my wife was died."

Kuroko-san laughed like the world gave her an unexpected gift.

"Ne Mr. President, what about you give me one of your beloved sons as the replacement of my beloved son? Since you have two, why don't you give me one?"

It's a crazy thought. I couldn't even believe she would ask one my newly born sons to take her revenge to my family. I have a debt and giving my newly born son was not the best choice.

"I'm sorry I can't." I refused her. I hoped that she would eventually understand that it was a result of the fate.

"Do you think you have a right to refuse my wish, Mr. President?"

I was silent. It's an unexpected ending for me since I thought that this woman would be silent enough with money. Giving my son to pay my debt, I never wanted to do such a thing.

"I can refuse it since I was the one who give." I said it clearly, almost like a declaration.

"Is that so? Then, I'll sell my newest late husband's project to your rival company. You know certainly what will happen to your company if I do it. Your company now is in danger. Just that tender will not save you unless you use my husband's design to your newest product." She threatened me with his mad smile.

"You—" I frowned my eyebrows.

"Just give me one of your sons, and it'll be over. I'll hand the design and disappear from your sight. I think, it's equal for both of us." She lost her smile and sounded like she was already commanding me.

I remained silent. I would like to say 'no', but what she said was right. My company needed that design or it would be over soon before I found someone as talented as her husband. Besides, if I handed one of my son, I still have one to be my heir. I just have to give up on one of my sons and all will be smoothly over. Just one of them...

"Let's settle this. I'll give you one of my sons, but I was the one who decide which one that would be given to you. Then, you have to hand over all or your late husband design to me."

Kuroko-san smiled so wide.

"Fine. I'll keep him as my own son. Don't worry and never appear in front of him forever. In exchange, I'll not show myself and him in front of your eyes forever."

It was frightened me. All my father's lessons were that I must number one the company, no matter what happened. I already failed because of my love to my wife, but I couldn't make the same mistakes that day. I had two sons, I already had my heir and I must save my company in the same time. Inside my heart I was trembling, but I couldn't do else. I could not kill her because of my sins to her family. Her husband was so important to me, so I need to pay her family back. At least, I still can save my own son if he was in danger with this woman around. I'll protect him from far for sure.

As the exchange for the design with Kuroko a week later, I went to my sons chamber where many toys spread all over the wall and floor. Both of them were sleeping like angels. Their maids left me when I asked to.

I cherished both of them soft cheek one by one. My tears began to flow like all of them would be taken away from me. Just one, and all of this would be over. Just one of them. The red one or the blue one? I remembered what the doctor said to me, about the health of my children. They have different health from the very first. Seijuuro, who was born earlier, was healthier and stronger than Tetsuya. He also has bigger body and always cried louder. Tetsuya was silent all the times, except for some moments when he was hungry and cried for a bottle of milk.

I was trembling. My heart actually choose Tetsuya who has a lack in his health, but I couldn't do that. I need my heir and Tetsuya won't be good enough to be one. His health would affect him later. I was afraid he could not endure my training for him to be the next leader of my company. No doubt that Seijuuro who was similar to me all the way would make it, so I did not need to be hesitate. I could not give up on Seijuuro.

I took sleeping Tetsuya in my hug while my teary eyes moved to Seijuuro who was still in his sleeping.

"I'm sorry Seijuuro, I have to separate you from your brother. If both of your bond was strong, for sure both of you will reunite one day. I promise that if you meet him someday, I'll tell you everything, so will you be alone till then?" I cherished Seijuuro with my other hands, then walked toward the door. My assistant waited for me there.

"You choose the one who is similar to your late wife?" He asked politely.

"I need Seijuuro to be the heir. I have no other choice."

"Are you sure about this? You did not want to eliminate that woman after taking her husband design?"

I shook my head.

"Of course not. My company become that big because of her husband. I cannot betray Kuroko after his death. I cannot face him later then."

"I understand. I'll prepare the car."

That night, was the last time I hug my teal-haired son. I could not figure out how painful my heart to have him away from me. In this case, I'd already betrayed my wife. However, I did not have any other choices. My late wife would understand that this was the best choice I could take.

"Furusawa." I called my assistant.

"Yes, Sir." He nodded.

"Please take care of Tetsuya. You'll be his butler from far places. Just give everything he needs in the future."

"I understand, Sir."

In the airport, Kuroko handed over an external hardisk containing his husband's lastest design. Furusawa checked it and gave me a nod. I handed over Tetsuya after giving him my last kiss in his forehead.

"His name is Tetsuya." I told her.

Kuroko smiled while cherished Tetsuya.

"My son," She hugged him tightly. "From today, you are Kuroko Tetsuya. You are my son."

That's right, from that night, Akashi Tetsuya was no longer alive.

* * *

It's all for the second chapter. It's a little bit sad for me. Although this chapter is fully dedicated for Akashi's father, I still loved this chapter. The next chapter will be about Akashi's decision. For the next chapters, I'll change the way Akashi addresses his father. I've considered one of the review I made up with this decision. See you in the next chapter. Please review for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own Kuroko more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owned the OCs and the story. This fanfic has no effect with the original story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I almost forgot how to breathe for a moment while a nightmare came to me that night. I dreamed something in the past moment about how lonely I was without father in the Christmas Eve or New Year Eve. Father always over worked and sometimes forgot to send me a card even when I was celebrating my birthday. For him, I was no more than a pawn to be the next leader of his company.

Of course father loved me as much as he loved his company, but it seemed he placed his company more than me. No matter what I'd tried, giving him my best score at every class, mastering everything instantly, or making good impressions to his relations, he never smiled or said that he was very proud of me. Seemed everything I'd done was a very normal thing that every Akashi should have done.

Sometimes I cried under my blanket and hoped that someone came and saved me from this kind of situation. I hoped that I had a friend who looked at me not because I was Akashi, but because I was Seijuuro, only myself. However, father banned me to make friends with useless people, everyone he called the losers. Since I was the winner, I could not make friend with the one I defeated before. Insensibly, I was left behind. Everyone afraid of me because of my status, and no one wanted to be my friends. That time, I acknowledged the feeling inside my heart. That's loneliness…

Since then, I learned how to erase my emotion. I don't need any friend if I can command them freely. They are already afraid of me. I just needed to make do that fear to be my own benefit. I just have to be charismatic to make everyone bowed under my feet. That's right; I just had to be like father, showing no emotion, self-centered, and charismatic.

"Tetsuya." Tears flew away from my eyes, made my blanket was wet instantly. That name was the one I needed right now.

If Tetsuya was here a long time ago, when I was in depression, I would not be like this, right? If he was the one who cherished me in my loneliness, hugged me in my frightened, and accompanied me in my hard path, I made sure that my heart would not this cold, would not this fragile, like it would be broken instantly whenever everyone showed no fear to me anymore.

"Tetsuya." I wiped my tears, but it won't stop.

Furusawa my butler came in after hearing my crying. He hugged me softly like he always did in the past while I was like this. Of course he would never be my friend, nor my brother. He was the existence that different from them. Although I was crying, he never asked why. Seemed that he did it as a job, only a job, no more…

"Seijuuro-sama… do you have nightmare?" He asked politely.

I nodded in his shoulder.

"I heard that you already know about Tetsuya-sama."

His words stopped me from crying.

"Why don't you my butler tell me everything earlier?"He avoided my eyes when I gave him my full attention.

"I'm sorry. Your father banned me to tell you everything until you meet him personally." He answered regretly.

"If you-if you tell me everything earlier, I would not be like this." I reached his collar and shook him.

Furusawa was silent for a moment. I could not hear him said anything for the next minutes. However, he continued then, with different topic.

"Young master, Tetsuya-sama always cries when having a nightmare, same as you."

I made a distant with him after his last words. I gave him a shock glance.

"You take care of him too?"

"Yes. When he was five years old, I met him very often because that time Kuroko-san always worked abroad and left him at home by himself. Actually he was afraid being at home alone, but he tried to be stronger by himself. The neighbors take care of him, but he felt helpless. He always cried at the park, being bullied by his schoolmates and neighbors' kids because his weak presence and his very small body. He has no friends and seems very lonely."

I could not believe he felt the same despair as me. Tetsuya, does he always that expressionless because he shut himself from the others like me? However, I have the authority to command the others while I fell to be like this, but what about him? He has nothing to begin with. He was helpless, weak, and lonely.

"Seijuuro-sama?" Furusawa asked worriedly when I spaced out too long.

"Furusawa, I want to take back Tetsuya. I want him to be with me!" I said angrily.

"But, that—"

"Shut up! The one who give up on him was my father, not me. I'll take back my Tetsuya from that woman. She dared to take Tetsuya from me but she made him felt in despair like me. I cannot forgive her. I won't forgive her forever." I was already unstoppable. I would not forgive him to defy me this time.

"Seijuuro-sama…"

That was clear. My decision was final. I took what was mine. Tetsuya was mine from the very first time. I won't give him to an unfaithful woman who gave him nothing but despair. I was the one who would give him happiness. We would be together forever…

* * *

This chapter is shorter. It'll be longer in the next chapter, I promise. I'll update very soon since it is weekend. Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter.

**Spoiler:**

_Akashi will ask Kuroko to be with him and leave his mother, Kuroko Aimi. Will he accept his captain's order or will it turn to be unexpected progress?_

See you in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owned the OCs and the story. This fanfic has no effect with the original story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A morning practices always gave me more passion to do it. Since I began to love basketball, I could see the one I called friends, the strongest one, Generation of Miracles did their practice vigorously. That morning, I saw Tetsuya dribbling ball with Daiki along the court and stopped for a moment in a bench. They swept their sweat and drank a bottle of pocari.

"Aomine-kun, I'll try to make a new pass. It'll be stronger. I think only Generation of Miracles will be able to catch this one." Tetsuya said happily, although I saw nothing in his face because he was so expressionless as usual.

"I count on it, Tetsu. I'll be stronger and unbeatable. I'll make your existence bigger. We are light and shadow, as bright as my light, as dark as your shadow. We'll be a number one pair in Japan!" That navy haired boy messed Tetsuya's teal hair.

From the far place, seeing Tetsuya so attached with Daiki, I felt so jealous. I knew that now I had the reason I must be jealous. It seemed that my affection to Tetsuya was bigger since I knew that he was my twin brother. My feeling about our meeting as a fate was not mistaken. Since the first time I met him in that night, along with the feeling of happiness because I saw something different in him, my soul and mind was already full of him.

"Tetsuya." I called him when he and Daiki was standing up to try that new pass Tetsuya said before. Their attention turned to me instantly.

"Akashi-kun." He avoided my eyes. Daiki saw awkwardness in our situation and asked me a question.

"Hey what happen to both of you, Akashi?"

"Nothing. Leave us Daiki. I need to talk to him personally." I commanded him to vanish from my sight. Daiki became so confused, but he certainly smelled something strange in my relationship with Tetsuya. Nonetheless, he agreed to leave us and entered the locker room.

I took a seat, when Tetsuya followed me behind. He was still avoiding my eyes, something I didn't like.

"Tetsuya, look at me." I commanded him, but he was still looking at the floor.

Madly, I reached his chin and made him completely saw me with his light-blue eyes. He looked so shock, but it was not all, since I glared at him with my anger.

"Akashi-kun?" He said softly.

"If I say you must look at me, then look at me! Do you understand?!" I gave him an unexpected ultimatum, made him not only confused but scared. His sweat dropped from his forehead showed me his fear.

"I-I understand." He nodded obediently. I released my hand when he showed me his full attention.

"What's the matter you are going to talk about, Akashi-kun?" He asked worriedly, like I would ask the same questions as yesterday. He was already mine, I knew that. Right now, the most important thing was convincing him to believe me as his brother and leaving that fake mother.

"Tetsuya, I've said before that you are mine, right?" I gave him a light smile, showed him an unexpected statement.

"Un, but it think that's—" He answered in doubt.

"It's a fact that you are mine. I don't need your answer about it. We are already tied since born."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Tetsuya—" I cherished his cheek, gave him a smile. "If I say that we are a real brother that born in the same day, would you believe me?"

"No." He answered me lightly, like I was giving him a joke.

"What about that's the real fact? You are born as my brother, you are Akashi Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's eyes were widened. He let his anger out a little. He stood up and moved back a little.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. What happen to you Akashi-kun? Why do you act so strange lately?"

"Is that so?" I stood up and quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Meet my father and you'll know everything. I'm not lying. We are truly twin brothers. Your fake mother took you from me."

"My mother is a fake?" He tried to let out his hand, but I grabbed him so tightly. I didn't let him to move an inch.

"Your mother, Kuroko Aimi was not your real mother. She took you and run away." I tried to convince him, but seemed it didn't easy. He was still in his own belief.

"It's a lie!" He took his wrist by force and I let it go. When, he tried to run away, I hugged him from behind. He stopped in shock.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Believe me. I don't want to make you in despair as that woman gave to you. I'll take you and give you happiness. Just listen to me and believe me."

I heard he sighed so hard. I knew that he tried to calm himself from this unbelievable new thing, but he didn't resist anymore. He obediently stayed at my hug.

"You know my mother?" He asked later.

I nodded.

"You know what she did to me?" He asked again.

I nodded again since I remember every single story came out Furusawa's mouth. How that woman treated my Tetsuya since she took him till now. To be honest, what she did to my twin brother was the worst ever. She hit him when got a red mark or caused a mess; left him for months at home by himself although he was still five; and didn't cook for him properly causing him had very small appetite. No mother would do such a thing. And I cursed that woman for being that inhuman acts to one of Akashi's legitimate child. I'll take my revenge later, for sure.

"I know everything about you since I listen to my father that you are my twin brother. Without getting your answer to my question, I already know that you must have the same feeling as me, since we are created from the same blood and flesh." I added.

Tetsuya was silent. We were hugging each other for the next minutes without saying anything.

"Akashi-kun, why did you tell me all of this right now? If just—if just we met earlier, maybe, maybe—" He cut his words without any further explanation.

"I know, if I meet you earlier, I would not feel so lonely like this. If just I have a friend, a brother who saw me as Seijuuro, I would not turn to be like this."

"Akashi-kun, do you feel the same feeling as mine, a feeling like I was alone in this universe?"

I nodded and gave him a reply.

"It's hurt. It's so painful like my heart is going to break anytime when I'm no longer needed."

I hold him more tightly. He responded and held my hands warmly. His tears flew out and touched my palms.

"Tetsuya?"

"Is it okay for us to be like this?" He asked softly along with his sob.

I loosed my hug. He fell down to the floor while crying. He turned to me and crying aloud. It's the first time ever I found an expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya crying. He must be painful inside as I remind him of his despair a long time ago.

"Tetsuya, I'll be for you from now on. I'll the one who give you happiness. I promise."

He nodded in his sob. He hugged me and buried his face in my chest.

"Please, please save me from this loneliness, Akashi-kun."

I smiled. It's not like my original plan was success but because our feeling was connected each other. He was truly frightened to be alone, just like me. Finding Aomine who acknowledge his existence made him choose him above all, but it's no longer important. Since Tetsuya found his twin brother, the unbearable existence tied with him since born, he already treasured me more than Aomine. In the next stage, Tetsuya would only depend on me. No one else… If not, I just have to make him to be one.

* * *

Chapter 4 is dooooneeee! I wrote it in hurry. Although it was longer than chapter 3, it was shorter than chapter 1 and 2. I was really exhausted right now, but it seems it's paid off. I love this chapter, really...I can't wait to write the next chapter. Please ignore my pitiful grammar because I didn't ask anyone to read these chapters before published. Let me know your idea about this development, please review!

**Spoiler for the next chapter:**

_I was so lonely. I just wanted my mother stayed by myself... but in the end I was left behind. I was all alone in this universe._

[Kuroko POV-Kuroko's Past Memories]


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kuroko's Past Memories**

**Kuroko POV**

I loved my mother. Even without a father in my side, I loved my single parent and hoped for her happiness for the rest of her life. Am I wrong?

My memories started when I was three. I almost didn't remember anything; all seemed so happy, with mother embraced me softly and said that she loved me, her beloved son. Whenever I had a nightmare, cried in the middle of the night, mother always took care of my childishness, calmed me and said that everything is okay. In the past, when my life was full of my mother, I only thought that I would be big as soon as possible and made her the happiest mother in the world. It's a naivety, but I made sure I could do that in my heart.

When I was four, I had many trouble with bullying. With my weak presence, and my small body, I was bullied by the kid gangs in the neighborhood. No one accepted me as a friend because if someone approached to me, he would be also bullied. Every time I got bullied, I run to my mother and cried. Mother would hug me tightly and said that I must be stronger and patient. At that time, mother was the existence that absolute for me, because the one who loved me was only my mother.

When I almost five, mother entered a new promising company, where she got a new position, the best she ever got, and caused her working harder. I understand her position, because she worked for me, for our life. I began to do everything independently. I asked mother to teach me everything such as cooking, sweeping the floor, using vacuum cleaner, washing clothes, and so on. Because I wanted my mother believed that I could do everything on my own, I tried my best to master everything as soon as possible.

When I turned five, mother worked harder and harder. She rarely came home. When she offered me a babysitter, I declined. I was already big and I could do everything by myself; I convinced her. With my statement, I was at home alone after school till morning, before I went to pre-elementary school by myself. My teachers sometimes pitied me, also my neighbors. Some of them sometimes visited me and brought me meals although I said that I could cook by myself.

When mother became the secretary of the CEO, she went overseas a month. While she was not at home, my mother entrusted me to the neighbor family. However I resisted to live with them and shut myself at home alone. Mrs. Ogiwara and her son who played basketball with me sometimes checked me worriedly, but I tried my best to look like I was okay. I didn't want to cause difficulties to the very kind family although they said that they were okay with me.

For almost a week without talking except to my teachers at pre-elementary school and Ogiwara family, I began to be very lonely. Ogiwara Shigero, the only son of Ogiwara family sometimes came and asked me to play basketball with him, but because I didn't want him to be bullied by the kid gang in the neighborhood, I refused him sometimes. When I felt so lonely without anyone in my side, I walked to the nearest park and played the sand there. When the sun was set in the west, I backed home and cooked for myself. Unintentionally, those activities became my routine almost for a month.

Two week before my mother returned from overseas, I was almost kidnapped by a man with black face wrap. He brought a sharp knife and I didn't defy his wish to take me unless I was intended to be killed. When he almost took me with his car, a man with a neat black suit stopped him. He had a fight with the kidnapper and won. The kidnapper was gone for the next moment and left me with the savior.

"Tetsuya-sama, are you okay?" He asked worriedly while grabbing my arm tightly.

I nodded although I didn't understand why a stranger would call me _–sama _although I was a stranger and a kid to him.

"I'm relieved you are okay. Please return home before the sky gets dark." He added.

I nodded again.

This time, the man accompanied me back home. He helped me to tidy the room and cook a very delicious food for me. I almost forgot how my mother cooking's taste but his cooking reminded me of my mother's. Maybe because I ate my dinner with someone, not alone? I was told by mother not to let any stranger came home. However, how could I do that to my savior? I thought that he was very kind and helpful. Although just for a moment, I want to be with someone. Although for a moment…

"Tetsuya-sama, how the tempura felt?" He asked me while I ate the ebi furai first.

I nodded with sparkling eyes.

"It's so delicious like my mother's cooking." I replied happily.

"Really?" That man smiled and cherished my blue hair. "Maybe I can cook to you tomorrow?"

I stopped and gave him a glance.

"But mother said not to let any stranger come in."

"So, then, you are here all alone?"

I nodded again.

I saw his face became so sad. His eyes were teary and almost cried.

"Uncle? Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked.

He shook his head lightly.

"I was fine, Tetsuya-sama. Until your mother back, I'll be with you."

I widened my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me, Furusawa, becomes your guardian from now on."

"Yes―um Furusawa-san?"

"Just call me Furusawa, Tetsuya-sama. No matter what happen I was originally your servant."

"You will not let me alone?"

"I'll live here if you are agree with it."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Yes, if you are willing to."

"Please, read a story for me before sleeping too."

"I'll do everything for you, Tetsuya-sama."

I hugged him tightly like I didn't want him to leave me like my mother. From that time, I lived with my only friend, Furusawa, until mother came back. He always bought me everything I want, cooked for me delicious foods, tidied my house, accompanied me to go to school, cherished me softly whenever I cried because I missed mother, and hugged me as much as I wanted. He was really the savior of my life although I didn't know who was he? Where was he from? Or why did he do everything this kind to me without any payment?

I didn't understand everything until my mother returned from abroad. When she met Furusawa, she slapped him and told him to leave my life forever. I didn't understand why mother would be that cruel to my savior. While I hold mother to hit Furusawa further, I blocked her and made her hit me painfully.

"Tetsu-chan. Don't ever be near at that man. Come to me. Mom will save you from that evil man!" Mother cried and held my wrist painfully. I shed tear when Furusawa was kicked outside house with teary expression.

"Furusawa don't leave me!" I cried aloud. I tried to reach his hand, but mother held me tightly. She closed the door in front of me and brought me to my tidy room.

"I told you many times not to let any stranger come in. Don't you listen to it well?" Mother slapped me again, twice in my life. It felt so cruel, so hard to accept for me.

"He is a nice person. He helps me to do everything."

"I entrusted you to the Ogiwara's. Why did you live with that man instead of Ogiwara? Tell me Tetsu!"

"I like that man! I like Furusawa. He is a nice person!"

"He is no one for you. He is an evil person. Never let him in your life again or Mom will leave you forever."

I shook my head.

"No! Don't leave me Mother. Please be with me!" I asked mother to hug me. She shed her tears and hugged me tightly.

"I was the only existence for you, Tetsu-chan. You will only love Mom for the rest of your live. Whatever Mom do, you will love Mom. Don't you agree?"

I nodded in her chest.

"I'll love Mother, although I was all alone, I'll only love Mother."

"Yes. You will only love mother for the rest of your life."

Mother confined me into her cage. I shut myself to other people once more. Although I wanted to break free, mother would not let me to love another person except herself. She was too possessive to me. Till that day, when mother returned home after working overseas for five months, she hit me again. She yelled and shouted a name of man and cursed him again and again. That name still echoed in my head, like a bell from Hell. She hit me whenever I got bullied and said that I always caused him trouble to the neighborhood. Although I didn't do anything, I could not defy her curse to the name of the same man. I cried over and over again, but I didn't resist. I let her to do everything like I was the scapegoat of every unfortunate things coming to her. I only had mother, I didn't have anyone else. I only had to love her, although I didn't know if she was still loving me. I was all alone. I was left behind. I was lonely to the core of my heart. I broke little by little like a fresh flower without water.

If just Furusawa didn't help that time and the kidnapper killed me, maybe it would be the best choice over everything. I would not understand the warm of love and affection. I would die faster before I experienced this lonely more and more painfully. I better die that time.

* * *

The day I met Aomine-kun softly but surely change my life to be better. I could believe that I had a hope to play basketball. Although I was that weak, with him around me I made sure I would do better and better. But the fact was not as simple as I thought. I almost kicked from the third string. I eventually understood that although I was with a strong friend, it didn't mean I became strong. However, that redhead man, the captain of the team saw me before I was kicked out.

"You have something different as a player. I'll let you play with us if you can find your own benefit to the team." He said proudly and excitedly.

After that time, I read so many books. I learned how to make myself useful. I never ever wanted to be stronger more than after the captain told me to do so. It was like I was needed. It was like I wasn't left behind.

When I got myself to the first string, I was able to play with Aomine-kun and strong players there. I could understand the power of myself and proved it to the coach. I thanked to Akashi-kun, my captain for making me to be useful. I could not give him anything good for the payment.

"You are mine, Tetsuya."

That statement caused a great confusion to me. I didn't understand why a great Akashi would say that. Was he falling in love with me? But we were boys. How could he claim me like that?

Meeting Akashi-kun surely was a fate for me. That's why when he was making that statement I could not understand my feeling anymore. It was like I needed those words from him. Really, I didn't understand why. I didn't feel the same way to Aomine-kun. For me Aomine-kun was a best friend for me that shared the same interest in basketball, but Akashi-kun was different. Although both of us were basketball player, I felt that our meeting was more than that. Like it was a fate that we met that way, like I met Furusawa in the past. Could I claim that he was my next savior?

"Please, please save me from this loneliness, Akashi-kun."

I ended my lonely life with that statement. I needed someone right now unless I was ready to break even more. Everyone, whoever is it, I needed it. If my feeling to Akashi-kun was the same as his, I would make it simpler. I wanted to be with him like I lived with Furusawa in the past. I didn't know if it would be same, better, or worse. I just wanted to break free from the cage my mother set. I wanted to need and be needed by others, like how Akashi-kun need and be needed by me.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update *bows*

I'm pretty busy with my real life and I could not touch this story at all *bows again*

Because of that, I made this chapter longer. It's about Tetsuya and I hope I represent his character well, as well as Akashi's.

I already made the ending but it'll take many more chapters to end this story. Really, I love long chapters and it'll be one of them. However I have a new idea and I want to write it very soon. I'll decide later if the story is 75% or more.

Thank you for following this story. Although I'm completely a newbie in writing fanfic, I got more than 50 followers for my first story. Thank you very much *bows again*

I can't promise you to update soon for the next chapter, but I hope I can make it before next Wednesday. For the reviewers, let me know your ideas about this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.

**Spoiler for the next chapter:**

_It's like his expectation, Akashi was able to convinced Kuroko to live with him. Now, what will he do to take his revenge to Kuroko Aimi especially when she made a contact to his beloved brother and ready to returned to Japan?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

I woke up earlier than him. I could see the innocent bluenette beside me, sleeping in a peace like there was no sign of painfulness in the day before. I wished that he could show me many more innocent faces when I woke up and rubbed his blue eyes when he was also waking up.

"Tetsuya, you are mine right now."

I remembered all about yesterday clearly, when I brought Tetsuya to my father. Unconsciously, father who was always stoic all the time run and hugged him tightly in their first face to face meeting. Tetsuya widened his eyes, but he accepted my father's hug like it was all he wanted for so long. I could feel their bond already tight and my father could not hold his feeling anymore although he said that he would give up on him. No matter what he said, my father, in the deepest of his heart, never gave up on Tetsuya at all. He waited till his other son came to visit him personally.

"I can't believe I meet you right now." Father said with teary eyes. He cried in Tetsuya's shoulder.

"Ano, Akashi-san?" Tetsuya looked so confused, but he didn't resist in father's hug at all.

"Don't call me that." Father loosed his hug to Tetsuya. "If it was already revealed, can you call me father?"

Tetsuya was silent in the other moments but he nodded.

"Father." He said calmly.

"Good."

Father pulled of Tetsuya and returned to his big sofa. Tetsuya and I followed him.

"Why don't we talk about this in relax? I provide my time to both of you this evening."

"Are you sure you don't have any job to do, Father?" I made sure he won't leave Tetsuya before he got every explanation from father.

"No, Seijuuro. I've let Furusawa handle everything."

"Furusawa?" Tetsuya looked interested.

"You know him, right? He was the butler of this family. He also the one who lived with you when you are five." I explained.

"So he was with me―"

"I ordered him, to always be with you till you can handle everything by yourself. " Father took turn to explain.

"I guess I can meet him." Tetsuya's eyes looked so sad. He must miss him since the one who saved him from his loneliness was Furusawa.

"You'll meet him tomorrow, I promise." I promised him since I knew that Furusawa would be back here to give me violin lesson.

"Really?" Tetsuya looked so excited. I could not explain in words how adorable he was in that state.

"Yes."

After talking about past with father, I let Tetsuya explore the house freely. He got the maid bowed to him since I ordered them too. He was Akashi too and I will not let any impoliteness they do to my Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, are you sure to let me be here?" He asked calmly but doubly when we moved to the third floor of the house.

"Sure. Why not? You are Akashi too."

"But I am Kuroko. I mean my name is still Kuroko. And I can't let my mother by herself."

"Why not? She always leaves you. I just cannot forgive her to do the harsh things to you." I let my eyes exploring his deadpanned face but he avoided my eyes to see a painting or whatever it is in the right side of us.

"But she is still my mother, the one who rises me since I was baby. "

"I know your point, but I want you to still believe me that I can make you happier than that woman. I was just can't stand to see my twin brother hurt when I was here and got everything I want."

He completely ignored the painting and met my crimson eyes personally.

"I am fine about that, Akashi-kun but my mother will cry if I leave her alone. She needs me."

"And I will cry if you leave me alone again. I need you too." I threatened him.

I couldn't read his expression. I didn't understand what he felt that time, but he surely confused about his choice. I let him to make a new life with me, or he was still attached to that woman after saying to me to save him from loneliness? We had the same feeling; it won't take more time to him to understand my intention.

"You have everyone here as your friends, Akashi-kun. No matter how hard you compare us, we're not the same."

"Is that so?"

I grabbed his hand and let him follow me. I entered a room in the third floor. It was so dark and untouchable. There were so many dust and things there.

"I was locked here when I tried to escape from home. That time, I was six. When father found out my location, he locked me here for two days without any foods. That time I almost died. No maids dared to give me any foods."

"Eh, really?" Tetsuya looked so surprised, but I would not stop there. I had many more excuse to compare us.

I brought him to another room. It was a library.

"When I was in my seventh birthday, and my father who already promised to me couldn't come to celebrate my birthday together with me, I run here and locked the library. I hide under the table and crying. After that day, I never trust father's promise again."

This time, Tetsuya was silent.

I made him walk again to another room, it was my bedroom.

"It's my bedroom. I always cried when I got a nightmare, but no one came to me. I even tried to kill myself because I was always lonely. My father didn't allow me to make friends with commoner who brings nothing to me. Because of that, I can't make a real friend who sees me not as Akashi's heir, but as myself. I can't do anything anymore like it was better if I died." My tears began to flow. It was so warm, like Tetsuya's hand. I didn't dare to turn my face to him. I was afraid he saw me as a weak person who couldn't protect him.

"Akashi-kun?"

I tried myself not to turn away to him, but he walked in front of me and saw me crying.

"I'm sorry to make you remember of those sad things." He bowed a little.

"Don't say that. I've turned myself to be more stoic like father. If I do that, I can be the next leader without any complain. Father told me not to show any tears to everyone."

"It is okay if I was the one who see you crying. You said we're twin, right?" Tetsuya cherished my cheek softly and wiped my tears. I couldn't believe he had that soft expression; maybe it was like a mother who embraced his son?

"Tetsuya, we even cried together in the day we were born. We might forget it, but I felt it. Another one's sound in my ear was ringing like a bell from heaven." I hold his hand in my cheek softly. His expression looked more delicate when he set a rare smile in his deadpanned face.

"I know that, so I decided to cry only in front of you."

This why I needed Tetsuya, only him who would understand me. Since I met him that day, he was different in my eyes, like a shadow who should be mine forever. I didn't get that feeling. Am I too soft right now? I didn't want to change myself, but being stoic, polite, expressionless, and scary all the time pissed me off. I want to loosen up. And my twin brother, Tetsuya would be the answer. I would never release him. He was originally mine and would be mine forever.

"Tetsuya, would you be with me forever. Would you cry only for me and would you the one who see me differently, not as Akashi but as myself?" He nodded in another second. I wished that he would not withdraw his statement later, because my feeling couldn't be stopped again. If he left me, I didn't know what would I do? This bond was unstoppable.

"Why don't we sleep together? It will be the first time ever someone will sleep with me." I offered him.

"Um, it's my first time too." He agreed.

We changed our clothes with pajamas. Then, we moved to the bed and hug each other. Our hands fit together like both of us afraid something separated us while we were sleeping.

"Tetsuya, don't leave me again." I asked with a command tone.

"Akashi-kun too."

"Please call me Seijuuro from now on. You are equal to me and you are the only one I let to call me that."

"It's too long. It has 4 syllables." He smiled. "Let me call you Sei-kun. What do you think?"

I agreed and nodded.

"Let's sleep."

He and I closed our eyes. It was the first time I was sleeping in a peace. I always worried about everything before sleeping, but holding Tetsuya's hand made me forget about everything. It was the first time ever I had no nightmare in my sleeping.

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya rubbed his eyes softly. I cherished his teal head.

"Finally you are waking up. Let's have breakfast."

Tetsuya nodded. We moved from bed but a phone call stopped us. It came from Tetsuya's mobile phone.

"Hello." He greeted the person I don't know in the other line.

There was a silent for a moment.

"Mother?"

I was surprised by whom the phone call from.

"Yes. I'll come. I need to talk to you too. See you."

Tetsuya cut the call and looked at me.

"My mother will come back tomorrow but she will come just to see me. She decided to go to Paris in the next six months."

"Will you see him?" I asked.

"I'll tell her everything. I want to make it clear."

"But you don't intend to leave me right?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "I want to be with you, Sei-kun. That's what I decided when I understood everything. Both of us need each other."

"Okay. I'll let you meet her without me interfering, but promise me not leave me okay?"

"I promised. No matter what happen I will be with you, Sei-kun."

* * *

**OMAKE **

Two men moved to a room and opened the door softly, so they didn't wake up anyone in the room. It was almost 1 AM and the black suit man's thirteen-year-old sons were sleeping quietly. He approached to both of them and cherished them softly.

"I almost forget how both of them sleeping like angles. It has been thirteen years." The black suit man commented.

"When they are all alone, they always cried because of nightmares. They are so similar in that term." The other one, with green suit gave an agreement.

"I feel so sinful to separate them, Furusawa. You know well that part." The black suit man kissed his sons one by one.

"I know, Sir." Furusawa nodded.

"What should I do right now? Will she let Tetsuya to be with his brother? I doubt she'll agree it. I didn't even know what she will do when knowing that Seijuuro had convinced Tetsuya to live in this house. I'm afraid she will be harmful to Seijuuro. He was my important heir."

"I'll add more bodyguards to Seijuuro-sama and Tetsuya-sama. If living here is Tetsuya-sama's decision, I'll protect him and Seijuuro-sama from that woman." Furusawa promised.

"Please. I can't do something better as their father. I was the most pitiful father in the world."

Furusawa shook his head.

"A pitiful father would not come to his son's room almost every night. Is it okay not to let Seijuuro-sama know that you always embrace him while sleeping? He thinks you are a bad father."

The black suit man tidied his son's blanket and gave Furusawa a glance.

"It's all to make Seijuuro becomes independent and strong. I already failed as a father and a company owner. I didn't want Seijuuro make the same mistakes as me because he is too soft. I want him to be more reliable and independent."

"Then, what about Tetsuya-sama? When he is here, Seijuuro-sama will be more soft."

"I already presumed this. But I think that because of the loneliness he felt, he will only depend on Tetsuya and protect him from whatever. It'll make him to be a better person, charismatic but has someone important to rely on."

Furusawa let a silent in the room then. When the black suit man already satisfied with seeing his beloved sons sleeping like angels, he let himself crossed the room and be followed by his butler. They went out the chamber and continued to his working room.

"I wish Tetsuya will not leave Seijuuro. If that happen, I don't know more how Seijuuro's heart will be." The man whispered softly so he was the only one who heard his own wish.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter with an Extra Side Story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I already make this chapter full of AkaKuro and how sweet they confess their own feelings. But please don't go wrong that I'll make this story change the rate! I'll make a one-shot side story that maybe will be rate-M, but I'll think the idea later. Just share what do you think about it.**

**By the way, this story is focusing on AkaKuro only with some OCs, but not GoM. I want to make them showing up, but it'll ruin the plot I've thought before. However, Kagami will show up later. Just keep reading to know his role in this story! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what do you think about this development. See you in the next chapter!**

**Spoiler for Chapter 7**

_Actually Akashi didn't like his Tetsuya meeting with the evil woman he hates the most. However Tetsuya begged him not to ruin their meeting because the teal boy will explain everything to his mother. Will Akashi keep the promise to let it slide or take his revenge and ruin Tetsuya and Kuroko Aimi's meeting?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Wind blew to the ventilation made my sound moving out the room. It was a beautiful Mozart 's symphony from my violin. I already remembered all parts and melodies and moved my bow softly. Basketball didn't cause my ability in music became lacks. I was still able to play instruments as well as basketball. It was normal for Akashi's heir to be able to do anything; it's a kind of absolute requirements.

"It's pretty good, Seijuuro-sama." Furusawa gave applause when I ended the symphony. "But I guess your feeling is not very well. Do you have something in mind right now?"

"Well, it's just about Tetsuya. He was meeting with that woman right now." I tried to be honest.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course. I don't like he attach to that woman again. He is so kind and fragile. I didn't want he was hurt again because of that woman."

I placed my violin the case and sat down near Furusawa. He was smiling a little.

"Don't worry, Seijuuro-sama. Tetsuya-sama already has his answer. He'll be fine. If something bad happened, I already asked some of my subordinates to tail him." Furusawa said.

"But don't ruin their meeting. I've promised to Tetsuya."

"I understand. They will only move when Tetsuya-sama is in danger." Furusawa nodded and took his mobile phone. He called one of his subordinates and asked them to be as far as they could and waited for Tetsuya and that woman's meeting. If there was a sign of that woman hurting Tetsuya, they would move instantly.

"I'll head to the dining room. I'm so hungry. Then, spare your time to meet Tetsuya tonight. He wants to meet you." I opened the door and slapped it then. I moved to the dining room and got some maids preparing a plate of pasta for my lunch.

I looked at the sky outside the window. It was going cloudier. It certainly would be raining. I wished Tetsuya would be inside a building when the rain was falling, or it's better if he was already in a train and went home. I didn't know why my heart beat so fast. I worried him more than usual. Would something bad happen to him? No, I must be positive. My Tetsuya would eventually come back to his origin, in my side. He would not betray me.

After taking lunch, I did plenty tasks given by father in my working room. I read a document that seemed impossible to read when someone was thirteen years old. However, I already knew the pattern and it was all easy for me. I planned some new designs of product and handled it to Furusawa. When I was moving from my working room, the heavy rain was pouring like it was all the sky had. I worried about my twin brother outside more than earlier. I planned to go outside too, but Furusawa stopped me.

"I worry about Tetsuya, move!" I command him while trying to stop me.

"It's heavy rain. For your safety, I can't let you go."

"Move!"

The entrance opened so suddenly. Some Furusawa's subordinate came in. One of them brought teal-head boy, no other than my twin brother.

"Tetsuya!" I run to him. He was all wet. He was sleeping quietly but it wasn't in a peace. He looked full of worries.

"What happen to him? Tell me!" I command the one who brought Tetsuya to give me a satisfied reason. He was afraid for a little and handed Tetsuya to Furusawa since I wasn't strong enough to bring him in bridal style.

"Tetsuya-sama was waiting in the park for five hours but no one came. When the rain was falling he was still in the park bench and waiting. When we decided to pick him up, he obeyed us and slept inside the car. I'm afraid he caught cold." The subordinate tried to give an explanation, but it wasn't satisfied at all. I wished I had a pair of scissors to cut him into pieces. How dare he let my brother wet till catch cold if he was there all the time? Then, where was that woman? She was supposed to come, right? Don't tell me she made another excuse today.

"BAKA! Don't ever let Tetsuya get in heavy rain again. He was more fragile than me. If all of you do that again, I'll make sure to make you pay for that. Maybe slaughtering all of you one by one…" I glared at all Furusawa's subordinates causing them nodded in fear. "Remember my words forever. Even if Tetsuya resist, you must place his safety in number one. Understand?!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, take him to his room, Furusawa. Change his clothes and give him blanket. I'll head there soon after I interrogated them."

Furusawa nodded. "Yes, Seijuuro-sama." He walked toward the stairs and climbed it up. Then, I glared again to the stupid subordinates.

"I'll let it slide. But what happened to the woman that supposes to come?" I asked them.

One of them answered my question.

"She didn't come. We didn't know why."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I punished them to working overtime for 3 days. They accepted and went to their basecamp. Then, I dialed a number in my mobile phone and spoke to someone. I made an appointment with someone I hate the most. I need to settle it down clearly as soon as possible. She already made me really mad. She made my heart full of jealousy and didn't come to meet Tetsuya until his body caught cold. He was so mean and sinful. I made a vow to take my revenge to her. As soon as possible was the best ever.

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya woke up and rubbed his blue eyes softly.

I patted his wet teal head and comforted him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded gently. He moved his head to my lap, made me a little bit surprise.

"Can you caress my head, Sei-kun?" He asked with his deadpanned face but for me it is so adorable.

"Of course," I caressed his head and touched his warm head, indicating that he was truly catching cold. He closed his eyes slowly and let tears coming out his eyes.

"Tetsuya?" I confirmed his condition.

"No problem. I just want to cry."

"Why didn't that woman come?" I asked directly.

Tetsuya stopped for a while. Then, he shook his head.

"I didn't know. Maybe she has another appointment?"

"And she did not let you know and make you waiting for nothing?" I tried to hide my anger but Tetsuya seemed understand how mad I was.

"Don't be angry, Sei-kun. My mother is always like that since I was eight."

Since he was eight? It's the time he got his first hit from that woman? Furusawa didn't tell me why that woman began to hit Tetsuya. It's still a mystery why she changed her nature so sudden.

"I will not let her to do something bad to you again." I gave him my promise.

"It's fine since she is my mother."

"No! She is not. Our mother already passed away. She is not your mother at all."

Tetsuya became silent. He let out a heavy breath and made me check his condition in worry.

"Tetsuya?"

He move from my lap and twined his hand around my neck. He pressed our head. I can feel his warm head more and more. In another second, he sobbed.

"Why did she do this to me again? Why did she lie to me again?!" He became so emotional, not like Tetsuya I knew. He must bear all the sad things by himself, not let a single sadness moved out from his heart, but now he trusted me as someone who would share sadness with him. It was normal for him to show his real nature, to cry, to yell, and to curse someone.

I pressed my lips to him to calm him down. He didn't resist and make our first kiss became more intense. He pulled himself and directly showed me his adorable teary face.

"I need you, Sei-kun. I need you, so please don't lie to me. Don't leave me."

I hugged him and let him cry in my chest. It lasted so long until he was tired and slept again.

It was the first time he let his true nature showed up. It was a little bit unexpected, but thanks to that woman because Tetsuya became more depended on me. However, that woman would pay for this for sure. She would be in pain as my brother felt. I made sure she would even pay double.

"Seijuuro-sama," Furusawa entered the room and brought a bowl of porridge. He must presume that Tetsuya was awake.

"Ssst. He was sleeping again."

Furusawa nodded and place the porridge in the table. He turned to me.

"Seijuuro-sama, is it right that you make an appointment with Kuroko Aimi?" He asked softly so Tetsuya would not hear it in his sleeping.

"Um. I'll make her pay for this."

"Please consider it again. Your father promised her not to touch her life again."

I gave him a glare. I didn't like to be interfered.

"It's my father's promise, not mine. I'll take what is mine. I didn't like someone breaking what is mine or even touching it. I'll make her pay for sure."

"Seijuuro-sama," Furusawa looked so worried, but he surely understood how mad I was right now.

"I understand. I'll accompany you to meet her. I'm afraid she does something harmful to your safety."

"Deal."

It's just another night I slept with Tetsuya but it made our bond grow tighter like nothing could separate us again. I hug him and kissed his forehead. We need each other and we protected each other. It's a twin's task to wipe his twin's tears and sadness. It's also his task to eliminate whoever caused the sadness.

* * *

**Fuft *sigh* I really want to write this chapter as soon as possible, because the idea in my head will explode soon if I do not update the story. The next chapter will be about Akashi's revenge. It's the real revenge, but I didn't think that he will really eliminate Kuroko Aimi. I don't want to make him a criminal, really. There will be another way to make that woman in despair and I promise to make it acceptable, at least for myself. **

**Please my dear readers, leave a review to make me understand about your feeling to this story. I know I'm not a perfect writer, so I must have so many lacks in my writing. I even made some mistakes in using words (because English is not my first language and sometimes I still use my dictionary to find the words I'm looking for). I'll revise the earlier chapters when I have time. **

**This story is going to the first climax. I say first because there will be more than one climax in this story, but the idea in my brain is already the final. Maybe I can say that this story is in 50% to 60%. There will be another half I should write. Please keep reading till the end. **

**See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Spoiler for Chapter 8**

_Akashi was sitting in a French Restaurant with his butler, Furusawa. In front of them, there was a woman, beautiful but looked so worried all the time. "What makes you call me little Akashi?" Akashi moved his finger to his pocket and took a blank cheque with his signature on it. "I'll buy Kuroko Tetsuya from you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis: **Akashi is the one who found Kuroko and wants to own him more than anyone else. For him, they were tied by fate. What will he do when knowing that Kuroko actually his twin brother that separated from him since born? AkaKuro pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up. In the right side of me, there was Tetsuya, hugging my arm like it was one of his pillows. I patted his teal heal and moved to his cheek. He was no longer in his emotional state. He certainly so tired after crying and yelling at me like he was not Tetsuya I knew. It's normal since he tried to be more honest to me, showing his emotion, his true feeling to me. I accepted that because I want him to depend on myself more and more.

'Pity you.' I want to cry whenever I remembered how that woman treated my only brother. The reason for me to make that woman in despair was growing slowly but surely. I would not let that woman in peace.

I left the bed after leaving a soft kiss in Tetsuya's forehead. I unbuttoned my pajama and walked to the bathroom. I laid my body to the big bathtub which already contained water. Furusawa or other maids certainly prepared this for me or Tetsuya. I sighed and deepened my head to the water, then thinking about what to do with the woman.

Kill her? No, I couldn't kill someone recklessly. It wasn't something my father taught to me. Give her money? If father said that she wasn't after money, she would do the same this time. Threaten her? It can be, but I need something to be able to threaten her, something crucial that she would depend with all her might.

Tap tap tap tap…

Someone was coming to the bathroom. It was Furusawa bringing a napkin with him.

"Seijuuro-sama, your breakfast is already prepared. Do you want to have your breakfast at your room or dining room?" He asked politely.

"Is father at home?" I asked back.

"No. Master is in Taiwan right now. He will return on Wednesday."

"Didn't he hear about Tetsuya?"

"He has, but it isn't something too crucial than his meeting with our new customer."

As I expected, even Tetsuya came back to him, he treated him like me. Father always like that, thinking about me no more than a legitimate son who will success his company. I hated him being such a cold father. I wished that he would not treat Tetsuya like me. He already got his pain in his childhood life. I couldn't bear he suffer even more.

"Then, bring our breakfast here. I will go to school today." I replied then.

"I'll prepare everything."

Furusawa bowed slightly and excused himself.

Another one was coming after Furusawa closed the door. It was Tetsuya. He was awaken with his messy hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Sei-kun, my body is sticky. I want take a bath too. May I come in?" He asked me for permission.

"Are you already okay with your fever?" I made sure. He nodded.

"Then, coming." He unbuttoned his pajamas and moved to the bathtub in front me. He was a little bit nervous, but I could slightly see his blushing cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're twin after all. Maybe we didn't take bath together when we're children, but I'll make sure we'll pay every moment we cannot make in our childhood life." I caressed his blushing cheeks softly causing the color deepened.

"Thank you, Sei-kun."

I really wanted to touch his pale skin, maybe kissed it or bit it, but I ended up with releasing my hand and poured liquid soap to the bathtub. I needed to settle more important thing soon. Tetsuya was my priority because the first thing I want to do was erasing that woman from Tetsuya's live forever.

* * *

_Search everything about that woman._

I send that message to my subordinates who quickly moved and gave a full report to me after school.

"Akashi, we have something to talk." Shintarou brought his lucky item and approached me after leaving the class.

"What is it?" I replied as soon as I realized what he was bringing as his lucky item. It was a white snake stuffed animal with green spot everywhere. It was funny but I tried not to laugh.

"I know it's not my business and I don't care about it, but why Kuroko always go home with you? Your house is far from his. Although I'm not really know where he lives, but he always take the train to the opposite direction to your home. That's no way you drop him everyday. It's so strange _nanodayo_." He touched the tip of his glasses uneasily.

I stared at him directly at his eyes indicating that I 'don't want to be asked why'. It made him struggle a little but he tried to be as strong as rock with his tsundere acts.

"So, you want to know why?" I moved forward, grabbed his snake stuffed animal, and stared at him directly from the angle he couldn't resist.

"Yes _nanodayo_." He tried to reply soon in worry and touched his glasses again.

"It's because he was―"

"Sei-kun, Midorima-kun, what are you doing here?" Tetsuya popped up from nowhere. He was standing besides us.

Shintarou looked in surprise not because of his coming from nowhere but because Tetsuya called me by my first name, not Akashi-kun like before.

"Sei-kun?" He mumbled in disbelief.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry I have to work after school. Can you go home by yourself? I'll call another chauffeur to pick you up." I opened my cellphone to dial Furusawa's number, but Tetsuya shook his head as fast as I tried to open it.

"No need. I'll ride a train by myself."

"It's not safe. Your body is still not that strong."

"Okay, I'll be with Aomine-kun."

"Nooo!" I couldn't believe he would talk and eat popsicle with Daiki. No, I would never let they became closer than light-and-shadow in the court. It's better to let him with tsundere Shintarou.

"You'll be with Shintarou. His house is in the same direction with us."

"Us?" Shintarou widened his eyes again but I ignored him.

"Ah, that's right. Okay. I'll be with Midorima-kun."

"Wait! I don't understand. Actually what is your relationship _nanodayo_?" Shintarou asked loudly. He must be tired toyed by us all the time.

"We?"

I gave a glance to Tetsuya. We smiled and looked at Shintarou in unison.

"We're twin brothers." Tetsuya said it proudly but softly.

Shintarou dropped his lucky item. He froze for a moment and spoke more loudly later.

"There's no way I can believe that!"

* * *

It's okay leaving Tetsuya with a tsundere like Shintarou. I knew well how Shintarou felt to him. More or less he liked my Tetsuya, but there's no way he would spill out his feeling as directly as Daiki. Besides, I trusted him more than Daiki. Tetsuya should be safe with him.

"Seijuuro-sama, do you have something in mind?" Furusawa touched my shoulder as I woke up from my daydreaming.

"Not really. The most important thing is that woman." I looked at my lap. There was a printed report from my subordinates about Kuroko Aimi. I'd read it and understood why that woman acted so bad to Tetsuya, but it won't change my mind to crush her into pieces. My decision was final.

The car stopped in front of a big French restaurant. Furusawa opened the door for me and followed me to the restaurant. In the middle of the booked restaurant, Kuroko Aimi was there. If only in that situation, she was the only person there, I would let my hand grabbing a scissor and cut him until she died in pain. However, I would not do that in real life. I still had to go further to my future. Killing her here was absolutely meaningless.

That woman was silent even when I entered the restaurant with Furusawa. She looked at me with excitement, but I could see how hard she hated me as I do. Her eyes indicating the same imagination as me, that's to kill me if she was left alone with me in this restaurant. She moved her brown hair aside as I took a sit and looked at her black eyes directly. She had courage not to defy my existence and stared at me directly from her very own place.

Besides me, Furusawa bowed slightly in front of her.

"Long time no see, Kuroko-san."

That woman seemed ignoring Furusawa. She looked more excited at me, the son of the man who ruined her life. She set a smile and moved his beautiful small finger to the coffee cup. She drank it in a peace.

"So, what are you going to talk, Akashi junior?" She asked calmly.

I took the menu book and pointed some menu there. The waiter wrote it in a piece of paper and left us after nodded.

"Don't you be tired today, Mrs Kuroko? You are calling back to Japan just to meet a person like me." I tried to smile and acted friendly.

"Of course. I should come back yesterday, but I had another appointment so I was endured." She said calmly like she was the one who was innocent here. She took another sip of her coffee and placed the cup on the table.

"Oh I see. You must be a super busy business woman."

She didn't smile. She knew well that I was mocking her not giving a compliment.

"Actually, what do you want from me? Don't attempt to ruin my family again."

I shook my head.

"No, of course I don't intend to ruin your new family, Mrs Tachibana soon to be."

She widened her eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, having affair is not a good idea, Mrs Kuroko, especially to your dear young boss. You tried to fool him. You told him that you are a single woman without children, so you tried to lock your dear children at your house alone while you take pleasure with your boss in other countries. You are a pitiful mother."

She hit the table madly. She tried to hit my face too but Furusawa stopped her hand.

"Please don't hurt Seijuuro-sama." said Furusawa clearly with a stoic face.

That woman looked so depressed. She sat down again while trying to endure her anger.

"Say it! What do you want?"

"I want to take my brother back. That's all."

"There's no way I'll let that. He is my son for eternity." She glared at me, but I glared back.

"You never gave birth to him, you never acted as a good mother to him, and you never fulfilled your promised to him. I can't let my twin brother suffer that much because of your selfishness."

"Hey brat, I know him more than you. He loves me all the time, because if he promises to love me forever, he'll do it. Even I leave him, even I break my promise, he'll be a good boy that loves his mother. His love to me is absolute."

"Don't you dare to say that!" I stood up. "He cried, he suffered, and he collapsed because of you. He still loves you but what did you do to him? You set loneliness for him. He can't count on anyone except you but you are not with him when he needs you. You left him, you trashed him, you ignored him…I would never let such a mother in my brother's side!"

That woman was silent. She wanted to take back the flow of this quarrel, but she couldn't. Everything I say was correct and she was cornered.

"How many do you need to give him back to me? I'll buy Kuroko Tetsuya from you." I took a blank cheque and slammed it to the table.

"I don't need money. My son is irreplaceable."

"If so, why did you choose that man over your own son? Because you remember that he is the son of the man you hate? You begin to remember about that especially when Akashi's Group crushed the company you worked in and caused you to be the object of blame under your late husband name. Isn't it true? You began to bully Tetsuya whenever you got bullied at your company, because he is just another son of Akashi and he is not the son you bore in the past. He must be a scapegoat of your pain. You have something like that in your mind, right?"

"Stop! Stop!" She closed the access to her ears but I'm unstoppable. She had to pay every single thing of Tetsuya's suffer.

"No, I'm not done for."

I signed the cheque and threw it in front of her coffee cup.

"I'll let you write every number you like."

"No, I don't accept this!" She snapped this time.

"So, I'll make your boss know everything about your past. Tetsuya will not return to you because he is already attached to me and your relationship with you lover will end instantly. What will you choose, Kuroko Aimi-san? Take this money and leave Tetsuya forever or you'll lose everything like before? Choose!"

She looked at the cheque silently. When the time still flew constantly, that woman just stared at the cheque blankly.

"Please don't blame anything to me if you lose everything later. I already warn you. I'm not similar to my father. I'll crush everyone who defies me, whoever it is. Remember―" I moved my mouth to his left ear. "Whoever it is."

She frowned. She touched the cheque in hesitation.

"Okay." She sighed. "I'll never show my face to Tetsuya, and you have to vow to me that you will never show your face or trouble my new life again. You will shut your mouth as I do forever."

I grinned.

"Accepted."

She took the cheque and cried. I didn't understand her feeling because I was in my own joy. I didn't even know whether it was tears for joy or sadness. She was too unreasonable. Formerly, I thought that she would never let me have Tetsuya, but I understand her even more now. She was the worst woman ever. She was only thought of her safe place. She never put anything to save what are the most important matters to her. She was afraid to be in pain. I guessed that she took my brother only to take revenge to my father, not to love him as her own son. Then, about that man, she left Tetsuya and chose that man because he could give everything she wants. She wanted to be his wife, so he had to discard Tetsuya forever. This occasion was pretty good to her because she could discard Tetsuya and got very much money in the same time. It had to be the tears of joy.

* * *

"Tetsuya?"

I opened the door to find him sleeping in the sofa. He hugged a huge dog stuffed animal I'd never seen before. 'It must be Shintarou.' I guessed. I patted his teal head and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. She will never meet you again. It will be a little bit hurt to you but you'll recover faster in my side." I mumbled softly. I moved to the bed and brought back a blanket. I put it on Tetsuya and kissed his smiling lips lightly. "Have a nice dream."

* * *

**It's dooooneeeee! OMG, I'm pretty busy this last two weeks and I can hardly breathe. I wrote this chapter for three nights and it's done eventually *cries*. I want to say thank you *bows* to whoever leaves a review, favorites, or follows this story. It's increasing in every chapter and I'm so damn happy! There are so many fanservices in this chapter. I even put it in the last lines. And for that bath scene *nose bleed*, it was unexpectedly written. It was not in my draft but because I see many reviews like some fluffy scenes, I put it a little bit. And about Midorima's show. I think that he is a kind of interval before a storm *poor him*, but showing him here is out of draft too. In the first attempting, I put Kise in that scene, not Midorima, but I remember that Kise is still hidden somewhere because Kuroko and Akashi are still in the first year, so I changed it after writing three paragraphs. And for the next chapter, I'll hear my reader's wish. Please choose one of these plots for the next chapter. I'll make special Chapter 9 ,**

**Kuroko and Midorima's scene in the train (Kuroko's POV)**

**Kuroko and Akashi's more fluffy scenes, maybe they will go on a date or something (Akashi's POV)**

**Kuroko Aimi's Past Memories (Kuroko Aimi's POV)**

**Because of the polling, there will be no spoiler for the next chapter. Please choose one of them in your review. I'll wait the polling until Monday. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Synopsis: **Because of their strong bond, they were together. However, after taking his beloved twin back, a strange affection grew inside Akashi's heart. Is it called a forbidden love? /"Then, let me love him in that way."/ How will they overcome that feeling? -Akakuro pairing-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Another week passed without any trouble. The end of our first year in Teikou Middle School was nearer day by day. Tetsuya began to study harder with me or Furusawa as his tutor. Actually he was a fast learner, but it was not the point of him. He was a hardworking person like father. He didn't wish perfection from the very first, but he made his effort perfect in the end. It was the reason why he made me win my bet to place him in the first string.

"You are studying for a whole week. Don't you want to have a break?" I asked him while we had our dinner together without father.

"I'll try my best. I don't want to make you or father feel ashamed of my capability. I'll improve my academic results." He said it eagerly as eagerly as eating his vanilla ice-cream desert.

"You don't have to exert your effort, Tetsuya. I won't feel ashamed of anything about you. You're already great in my eyes." I tried to convince him, but it seemed he didn't want to hear anything about it. He tried to give his best, and it was his final decision.

Tap tap tap…

Furusawa entered the dining room. He brought something. With him, maybe two pieces of small paper?

"Seijuuro-sama, Tetsuya-sama, there are tickets send by Master." He handed over the ticket to me.

"What ticket are they?" I read the ticket slightly and waited him to explain.

"The business colleague of Master gave those VIP tickets to celebrate the opening of his new amusement park in Yokohama. He asked Seijuuro-sama to be one of his VIP guess in the opening."

"Is it not in the form of invitation?"

"The official invitation was directly sent to your father. He only sent the tickets to both of you."

"When is it, Sei-kun?" Tetsuya asked excitedly.

"It's this Sunday. You want to go?" I offered.

Tetsuya hesitated a little.

"But I promised Aomine-kun to study together on Sunday."

Daiki? They promised to meet together without me knowing? How dare that _Aho_. There's no why I would let Daiki approached my Tetsuya without my permission.

"No problem, I'll tell Daiki. You don't have to be worried. Once in a while we need to refresh our mind."

"Um." He nodded in excitement.

* * *

It was a date. I thought it would be a date. Really, there should be only him and me, but…

"Woah! Kuroko?" Someone unknown to me waved his hand to Tetsuya. He had a short black hair and average height. He used jeans and white T-shirt.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Tetsuya greeted the boy back.

"Who is him?" I asked as well as frowned.

"He is my neighbor who helped me before." He explained.

The boy came nearer and greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko. Who is him?" That Ogiwara asked Tetsuya while smiling so wide.

"He is my brother, Akashi Seijuuro." Tetsuya answered in monotonous tone.

"Brother?" He looked confused. "I never heard you have a brother."

"It's a long story, but we are twin."

"Twin? Woah, you two don't look anything alike." He stepped back because of the surprising statement.

"Good afternoon, Ogiwara-san. Thank you for helping my brother back then." I bowed slightly.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Akashi-kun." He bowed too. He returned to Tetsuya. "So, your house was empty because you are really moving?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"I live with my real family now."

"Eh?" He looked so confused again, but he continued. "So, Kuroko-san is not your real family?"

"She is the mother who raises me, but not who gave birth to me." Tetsuya explained again. Ogiwara nodded in disbelief, but he was accepted that since he could not do anything about it.

After that, we spent an hour to tell everything about us to that teen. Of course Tetsuya who gave the most explanation but honestly, it irritated me. He had taken my precious rare time with my twin brother easily like it was normal for him to give us trouble. Then, after a long story…

"I was here alone, can I join you?" He asked.

I frowned. It supposed to be my first date with my brother. Why should an unknown person tail us? I hated to be this mean, but I don't want to say 'yes' even if he was so kind to Tetsuya back then.

"It's okay." Tetsuya looked at me, asking for permission. He showed me his puppy eyes and it was very cute. Damn, it seemed I was lost. I didn't have any choices or Tetsuya would be sad or mad at me.

"You can join us." I forced myself to say that happily.

"Yes, let's play together."

We rode a Jet Coaster and yelled loudly while Ogiwara in front of us screamed like he was the only one there who enjoyed his trip on the Jet Coaster. After that, Tetsuya and Ogiwara excitedly moved to a childish Merry-Go-Round in the middle of the park. Because of the childishness, I refused to ride. How could I face my father's colleague if he caught me riding that thing? Although I was thirteen years old and so as them, I should act as the heir who had maturity. I couldn't do something recklessly or everything about me set by father would be ruined.

When Merry-Go-Round went around some times and showed Tetsuya and laughing Ogiwara, Tetsuya waved his hand warmly to me. I paid him back and he set his rare smile slightly. It seemed he really enjoyed it, the experience he never felt before. It was something that would be really valuable for him in the future. As long as he was not crying and sad anymore, I would do everything to keep it. It was not only because he was my precious twin brother but because he was the one I love who shared the same bond as me. Although my love to him was growing and growing, screaming and screaming, I had to resist it. If I forced Tetsuya to love me in the same way I loved him, I was afraid he would leave me someday.

"Sei-kun!" Tetsuya and Ogiwara waved their hands to me. I waved back when they joined me. We sat on the bench and decide what we would do next. And that annoying brat was the one who said his will firstly and loudly.

"I want to visit a ghost house!" he said enthusiastically.

Tetsuya and I stared at him in expressionless face. I knew we had the same idea about a ghost house.

"It's foolish. They are human, you know." I commented.

"It's not scary at all." Tetsuya added.

"Came on! Are you frightened?" Ogiwara grabbed our hands and walked to the ghost house.

"Well, I don't have any choices." Tetsuya sighed. I looked at him smiling like before. It seemed he really enjoyed this adventure. Thanks to that brat, my Tetsuya looked better than his usual self.

But WAIT! Is he smiling for that brat?

"Ne Sei-kun. It is so enjoying, isn't it? If only both of us here, it seems we will spend a day in the bench and see people passing by." He laughed a little.

"But I prefer to be with you alone. Only two of us..." I said it jelously.

He nodded.

"Let's spare time later." He added.

Then, we entered the ghost house. There were several ghosts that didn't frighten us at all, even Tetsuya was still in his deadpanned expression. Only Ogiwara screamed uproariously like he was seeing the real one.

"Why do you still calm?" He protested.

"This is not scary at all." We said in unison.

"Now I understand how similar both of you!" He yelled in front of the exit gate.

"You are so noisy, Ogiwara." I commented. Instead of frowning, he was laughing.

"Ne, let's eat something." He added in another second.

We walked together to a burger shop in the park area. While I ate French fries and salad, Tetsuya drank his vanilla milkshake and Ogiwara ate pile of burgers. He reminded me of someone. Ah yes, his stomach was similar to Aomine's.

"Ah, Sei-kun, I didn't tell you before that Ogiwara was my friend in playing basketball." Tetsuya opened a conversation.

"Oh, do you play basketball in middle school too?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I was in Meiko Middle School." He answered enthusiastically.

"Ah, Meiko. I know that school." I ginned. How could I forget one of the strongest schools in Winter Cup this year? However, they were lost in the semi final, I'm sure they will be better next year.

"So, you are in the basketball team too?" He asked.

"I'm the captain." I replied monotonously.

He stood up in surprise. He widened his eyes.

"Don't you a first year? Because both of you are twin."

"Yes, and I was already the captain." I added.

"Sugoi! You must be so strong! I'll wait to play with both of you in the next match." He commented furiously. I could see a little challenge in his eyes like he was already trilled from the game we never played before.

"I count on it." I grinned.

"Let's play together next year." Tetsuya added.

"Um."

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrt.

Ogiwara took his mobile phone. He opened the message and read it a moment.

"I must go. My mom is waiting for me in the station." He took his bag after ate his last burger.

"Please send my greetings to . Tell her not to worriying me." Tetsuya said.

"Um. See ya Kuroko—eh Akashi-tachi." He waved his hand and went out the shop.

I continued to eat my salad while Tetsuya sipped his last drop of Vanilla Milkshake.

"I'm full." He said.

"I can't believe you are okay with a glass of milkshake." I frowned.

"I'm used to eat nothing before, so my stomach was easily to fulfill."

_It was because no one cooked for him?_

"Ano, Sei-kun."

"Um?"

"Let's see the sunset in the Ferris Wheel together." He offered and pointed the Ferris Wheel which surely huge.

I nodded instantly as I finished the last spoon of my salad. We went out the shop and walked toward that thing. We rode it and it moved little by little to the top. From the top, we could see the sea surrounding the park. Although it was vast and nothing special there, its color of the water was so beautiful. It was made by the sunset in the west which reflects the color of rainbow. I never saw something like that before.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Tetsuya touched the glass of the Ferris Wheel like he was already touching the real sea. He smiled a little and looked at me then. I could see the beautiful light reflected on his face through the glass, made it so shine and warm.

"Um." I agreed. I moved forward a little and touched his cheek. He was blushing like in the bathroom before but his expression was so warm, so beautiful, and so soft. Was him a goddess? I might see an illusion. He was so beautiful and untouchable. It was like he was out of my reach.

Whenever I felt like this, it was so damn hurt. I could not move further. I just stopped and could not think clearly. What am I afraid of? Am I afraid of him rejecting me? No, it was something more than that. Like a fragile glass that would break instantly when I grabbed it too hard. Tetsuya was like that. He was so invisible and that invisibleness made my heart afraid of his existence. I'm afraid of breaking him into pieces.

I pulled my hand. It made him feel so surprise. He widened his eyes. However, I turned my face in the other direction, avoiding his direct eyes.

"Why? Why are you stopping, Sei-kun?" He asked in serious tone. It was like he was pissed off.

"No reason. I just want to touch you. Because of that Ogiwara, I didn't touch you yet today." I said but it was not satisfying him at all.

"No, I don't need an excuse. In the bath too, you stopped."

I frowned. I was silenced.

I hesitated to make any move. Am I wrong now?

"I don't stop anything."

"So why did you avoid my eyes?"

Tetsuya made his move. It shook the Ferris Wheel a moment but when he was stopped in the middle of the narrow space, the shaking was also stopped. He reached both of my cheeks with his hands. It surprised me for a second but it was not the most surprising thing. He pulled me and kissed me. I could sense how our lips pressed each other. It was so intimidating as well as passionate. It didn't take long and it was a very light kiss.

"Tetsuya?"

"If you want to touch me, then touch me. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you want to hug me, then hug me. Please don't hold yourself anymore, Sei-kun. We need each other. When you hurt inside because you are afraid to touch me, I feel the same feeling. I was hurt even deeper. So please, don't stop to touch me, don't stop to need me."

His deadpanned expression changed. It was warmer, it was more beautiful. I could not hold myself again. How much I resisted not to touch him, I wanted to touch him. Maybe it was wrong; maybe our feeling was now too deeper from brotherly love, but I didn't care anymore. I needed Tetsuya, I needed him as the one I loved, as the one I wanted to touch so much.

"Is it okay?" I confirmed.

He smiled and nodded. Almost at the same time, I pulled him into me and kissed him passionately. It was deeper and sensual. I almost forgot how to breathe, because I was too hungry to touch him. However sometimes we spared a second or two to breathe and continued.

"Sei-kun…" He moaned and let my name slipped from his wet lips in the interval.

Without answering him, I took his lips again and again. It was the longest kiss I ever did. Even to a girl, I never kissed with this kind of style. Maybe it was the most erotic one, and I should not do this to my twin. But how could I resist this feeling again. For me Tetsuya was the one I loved in this world. He was the one I wanted to touch, to love, and all. If we had the same feeling, if our bond was tighter than other pairs of twin, if this love turned to be forbidden, then let me loved him in that way. Because we were already fallen to this love, let Tetsuya and I trapped in this forbidden love forever. I didn't care. I didn't care. Because I loved him, because he was the only one I loved.

I pulled myself. We breathed heavily as the Ferris Wheel slower down.

I patted his hair and wiped our saliva in his lips. He blushed so red but he didn't let his hand let of my hand.

"Sei-kun…" He called.

"I love you. Even the world don't recognize it, I'll love you in the way I want to love you." I said.

He caressed my cheek and smiled again.

"Thank you. I love you too."

The Ferris Wheel was stopped. We helped each other to stand up as the door opened automatically.

We were holding hand and said goodbye to the amusement park.

"Let's visit this park again in another time, Sei-kun." Tetsuya said happily although his expression returned to his expressionless one.

"Um." I nodded in excitement.

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

**Kuroko and Midorima's scene in the train**

**(Kuroko's POV)**

I told him, the teen with green hair and a stuffed animal in his right hand. He was silent in his disbelief or maybe confusion, but I let him. I didn't want to force an understanding to him. He could feel free to choose if he wanted to believe or not.

With those green eyes, he looked at the dark background outside the glass. He showed no emotion. I almost could not read what actually in his mind. Since I told him about my past and how Sei-kun helped me and took me back to Akashi's household including the last message my mother send me but eventually hurting me in the end, he was completely silent like a dead doll.

He might think that this story was crazy. Yes, it was. I thought so, but it was the reality. It was like a miracle when I met Sei-kun and he acknowledged me as his twin. I remembered well before Sei-kun claimed me as his twin, I tried to make Aomine, my light, to save me. But how hard I tried, our bond seemed different from what Sei-kun and I have. In the deepest of my heart, my sense, my body, and my heart, Sei-kun was completely there. He was like an absolute light that I could not defy at all. From our first meeting, although I thought it was crazy, his light fired my heart instantly. He was my savior, I claimed it. However, but I thought that he seemed far away, seemed untouchable, I was clinging with Aomine-kun who always kind to me. However, the fate said so. In the end, I was really able to be my beloved one, Sei-kun, my brother and the one I loved besides mother.

"Let's stop in the next station." Midorima-kun said in a deep tone. His gaze was still outside, in the dark I could not figure out. While the train was still running in the fastest way, he never let the darkness consumed his deep thinking little by little. In that green eyes there was a clearness about what to do. With my long explanation he was not confused in the end. He should make his resolvement. Surely if it was Midorima-kun.

We stopped in the next station and walked outside the underground station. Outside was so crowded. I never stopped in this area so I felt so surprise.

"For what we stop here, Midorima-kun?" I asked as he walked in front me and searched a certain shop.

"I need to buy my lucky item for tomorrow. If I leave you in the train by yourself, Akashi will kill me _nanodayo_." He adjusted his glasses and moved to a ceramic shop.

"Ceramic shop?"

He bought a ceramic plate with chinese caligraphy there. After paying he left the shop without another word.

"Ano, let's go home, Midorima-kun." I asked.

"One shop more."

I nodded as we entered a doll shop.

"Do you need another doll?"

"I need a stuffed animal."

He searched a dog stuffed animal, a big one and purchased it. He handed it to me.

"It's for you. I could not bring it. My hand is already full."

I stared at him in confusion.

"So why do you buy this if you cannot bring it by yourself?" I frowned.

"It's your lucky item for tomorrow, _nanodayo_. It's not under my care, but Akashi will blame me if something bad happens to you after I take care of you."

As I though. He was really a tsundere. After hearing such a story and what happened to me yesterday, he always thought to do something for me. Although he was cold outside, he was really warm inside.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. I'll treasure this." I set a light smile. It made him blush a little but he threw his face in another direction and walked toward the shop door as soon as possible.

"You don't have to treasure that, _nanodayo_."

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

**(Furusawa's POV)**

It was a sudden night I met my master, Tetsuya-sama, in the mansion. I almost forgot to greet him properly when he moved here. It was because I was pretty busy and didn't have a good time to meet him. However, that night was different. I completely lost my coolness. Okay, I should introduce myself again in the dining room or else, but it should not in that place.

"Oh you are―" A voice surprised me suddenly.

I already unbuttoned my shirt when Tetsuya-sama suddenly pooped from nowhere besides me in a bathroom.

"Tet-Tetsuya-sama?" I said it in disbelief. He was washing his face for a moment and faced me again.

"You are Furusawa-san, right?" He confirmed.

"Yes." I buttoned my shirt quickly and bowed slightly.

"You don't have to do that if you are going to take a bath." He said it monotonously and smirked a little.

"But―"

"For me Furusawa-san will always cool even without showing me his coolness." Tetsuya-sama walked toward the door and nodded slightly.

"See you, Furusawa-san." He disappeared as the door was closed.

I blushed, maybe. My young master said that I was cool? He was really different from Seijuuro-sama who always commanded me in his terrifying tone. For me, my blue haired young master was like an angel from heaven. However, when Seijuuro-sama was with him, it seemed that he would turn into an angel too. Honestly, I was so relieved that Tetsuya-sama chose to be with him. Seeing those beloved young masters together made me so happy in the deepest of my heart. And I hope that they would be together forever.

* * *

**The special chapter was dooooneeee! Actually I was watching an old anime and it was more than 100 episodes, so this fanfic is late to update. I'm so sorry to make you waiting. *bows deeply* **

**Thank you for reading and leaving review and making this story your favorite and following this story *bows*…I will be so happy if someday the followers are more than 100. However, I was so happy reading your review. They are like energy for me to write the rest chapters. Actually I considered making two omakes because some people chose Midorima's scene and I just cannot abandon it, so I decide to make the omake. And the second omake is for Furusawa. Poor him, although he is only an OC, he never spoilt his feeling toward his masters. However his feeling to the twin is purely affection toward a young brother, no more. He thinks a lot that both of them are cute younger brother. Until the end of the story, he will be appears so many because he was an essential supportive character. **

**The best news today is that I upload chapter 10 in the same time as this chapter. I already finished chapter 10 before writing a single word for this chapter, because I needed brainstorming and making plot and so on for this chapter. Then, please don't blame Ogiwara for slightly ruining the twin's first date (I already explain in the story that stoic Akashi and quiet Kuroko would sit on the bench and seeing people passing by until sunset (or the worst they will playing shogi there). Because of that, I think that they need someone to make them really playing in the amusement park). At least in this chapter, I tried to describe actually how Seijuuro's real feeling toward Tetsuya and I hope that you'll understand that it is not easy to construct a feeling of a character and describe them. **

**Finally, although the next chapter is awaiting you, I'll still provide the spoiler. See you in the next chapter and please leave a review about this chapter.**

**Spoiler for Chapter 10:**

**_What is the relationship of their captain and their phantom player? Why are they always together lately? They were just curious about it. Now that everyone knew about it, how would Generation of Miracles and Momoi react?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinopsis: "**For me Tetsuya was the one I loved in this world. He was the one I wanted to touch, to love, and all. If we had the same feeling, if our bond was tighter than other pairs of twin, if this love turned to be forbidden, then let me loved him in that way." -AkaKuro pairing-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for am7ji in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was been a week again. I sat at my armchair, doing my daily work: reading and writing a summary of my family company's global share changes. It was tiring since I did it after school for every day. I had 3 hours to read and resume at least two thick reports. Dad surely increased the number of my work. I didn't know why. Was the company in a pinch? He worked more and more. He was rarely at home. Tetsuya sometimes asked about him, but I could not give other reasons except working. After all he was father; he was our hard-working father. I began to doubt myself if he was better than Kuroko Aimi.

The door opened softly. It had to be Tetsuya since Furusawa or others would knock the door first.

"Sei-kun?" He called while appearing from the other side of the door. He was already in his pajamas.

"Tetsuya? Come here." I smiled and waved my hand as a signal for him to come nearer. He walked toward me and stopped in front of table.

"Are you still working? It's been late." He commented while seeing the stack of papers on the table.

"I need to finish this report as soon as possible. Are you already done with your study?" I asked back.

"Um," He nodded. "Can I help you something?"

I shook my head.

"No need. I'll finish it in no time. Just wait. Are you sleepy?"

"Um." He yawned and rubbed his blue eyes.

"Then, you may sleep first." I suggested but Tetsuya shook his head.

"I'll wait at the sofa." He pointed the big sofa in the right side.

"Okay. I'll wake you up later." I nodded.

He walked toward the sofa, set a pillow, and tried to sleep. At the same time, I returned to my work. Typed my summary and send it to father's email in the next fifteen minutes. I closed the notebook and walked toward my sleeping brother. I kneeled down and patted his teal head.

"Tetsuya, I've done." I whispered at his right ear. He moved a bit but he didn't wake up.

"It seems I don't have any choice."

I reached both of his hands, twined them to my neck and raised both of his thighs. I carried his light body on my back and walked to the door. I opened the door with my right hand while the other one held Tetsuya's body. In the halfway, I met Furusawa.

"Seijuuro-sama, why do you carry Tetsuya-sama? Let me―"

I shook my head.

"I'll carry him by myself. He is not heavy at all." I smiled and continued to the next door, my room.

"Are your work already done, Seijuuro-sama?" Asked Furusawa while following me entering the room and placed Tetsuya at the bed.

"I've send it to father. You don't have to worry. I'm so tired now." I yawned and began to unbutton my shirt. Furusawa moved to the wardrobe and took a pair of pajamas. He handed it to me.

"I'm sorry to make you double your work. You must be tired from school and club activities, but your help is needed to the company."

"I know. I even ignored Tetsuya these two days."

"But Tetsuya-sama is really serious in studying. Although he is in average level, he tried so hard to catch up."

I smiled again.

"He is a type of someone who can give an unexpected result. That's why I love him."

"Do you need something else?" Furusawa offered. I shook my head.

"No. You may leave."

"Good night, Seijuuro-sama. Have a nice dream."

"Good night, Furusawa."

He switched off the lamp and closed the door. I climbed up the bed and turned round to see Tetsuya's sleeping face. He was as innocent as always.

"Sei-kun…" he called my name in his sleeping.

"Yes…" I answered softly.

Unexpectedly, he was awakened and softly stared at me.

"Sei-kun, we're already at bedroom?"

I nodded.

"You're so busy lately. Are you okay with your study? The final exam is next week." He added.

"No problem, you don't have to worry anything about me. " I replied.

He moved forward and grabbed my cheeks.

"If you are not okay, please tell me."

"Um." I nodded.

I moved my hand to his waist and closed our distance.

"Sei-kun?"

"I need you to be my pillow." I grinned. He looked a little bit excited, but he didn't want to be the one who was teased.

"Then―" He leaned a light kiss and smiled. It made me surprised since he was a passive type in a relationship.

"Let's sleep. You must be tired." He added and closed his eyes.

I lost my control and blushed. If it was not because of the dark, he could see my red cheeks clearly. However, I set a smile and closed my eyes. It was a tiring day, but Tetsuya was my vitamin to endure everything. I was so grateful having him in my side.

* * *

"Atsushi don't lose control!" I yelled at the giant purple head who did his dunk in front of ring higher than the ring itself. He almost kicked one of his foes with his long leg.

"Hai Aka-chin!" He smiled like a child while standing up at the court.

Tetsuya showed himself from nowhere and gave his miracle pass to Daiki who enjoyed his turn and dribbled his basketball along the court. He shot from the angle every one amazed at. Really, he was the ace of Generation of Miracles.

When the ball was falling down from the ring, Tetsuya was already there. He caught the ball and passed it to Shintarou in the half court. There, he caught the ball and shot his three point perfectly.

"Because I always follow Oha-Asa I'll make a perfect shot, _nanodayo_." He adjusted his glasses and walked to his original court with Atsushi while the ball fell down from the high someone could not follow with his normal eyes.

The whistle was blown and the game was ended. The victory was in the first string hand with 98 – 7. It seemed with that kind of talent, the second string would never make his debut in the middle school as long as we, Generation of Miracles here.

"They are too strong." Some second stringer commented but he avoided our eyes as they left the court to the locker room.

"Good job." I said from the bench while Daiki looked at me surprisingly.

"You're not playing, Akashi? It's so rare."

"Without me, you already win this game. With me in, they will be more down because the score will be further apart." I explained. They nodded except Kuroko.

"What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"No, I just think that we are improving." He said and looked at the last second stringer who already left the court.

"I think they are become weaker?" Daiki guessed.

"No, all of you are blooming right now. Keep it up. We will be the best and the strongest team ever in Japanese History." I added. They nodded again.

"Aka-chin, give me candies." Atsushi thrust his palm in front of me. I took something in my pocket and gave him a dozen of candy. He grinned happily and sat down to the bench while opening his candies one by one.

Besides, Shintarou took his lucky item, a tennis ball, and held it while drinking a pocari. Daiki drank his pocari and offered the rest to Tetsuya but I glared at him and gave another new pocari for Tetsuya.

"Thank you, Sei-kun."

Daiki was frozen, Atsushi dropped his candies, and Shintarou in his usual expression since he was the first one who knew our relationship.

"Sei-kun?" Daiki looked at Tetsuya unbelievably.

"Sei-chin?" Atsushi added.

"No, Murasakibara. He didn't say Sei-chin." Shintarou corrected him.

"Ah, I called Akashi-kun Sei-kun now." Tetsuya looked at both in his usual deadpanned expression.

"What is your relationship? It's more intimate, since―" Daiki glanced at me and returned to Tetsuya in another second. "No one can call him by his first name."

"I hear that, Daiki. That's true, but it's different for Tetsuya since he is―"

"Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki run and hug Tetsuya tightly with together with piles of towel. "You are so great as usual."

"Ano Momoi-san, I can't breathe." Tetsuya said with his flat tone.

"Satsuki, release him." I commanded her. She sneered at me but she knew well that I was undeniable. She released Tetsuya and distributed the towel to all of us.

"So what is your relationship?" Daiki asked in rush.

"We are twin brother." Tetsuya answered honestly, but it seemed no one except Shintarou believed it.

"You two don't look anything alike. How can both of you become twin so sudden?" Daiki laughed a lot.

"Tetsu-kun is funny." She grabbed Tetsuya's arm in excitement.

"Kuro-chin, you can be a comedian."

"No, he is serious." I added. All of them shut his mouth instantly and froze in another second, in their disbelief expression.

"Hei Akashi, you can't be serious, right?" Daiki tried to speak after long pause.

"I'm serious. Don't you think the same, Shintarou?" I pierced at Shintarou's eyes.

"Um. I don't understand and I don't want to understand your matter, but you are right. Kuroko―maybe he is another Akashi now is your brother. He already explained everything to me couple of days ago."

"Uso…" Satsuki showed his disbelief but she didn't have any choices except believe it.

"He is similar to my late mother, but I was a copy of my father. We're born from different ova but we're born in the same day." I explained later as they tried to understand my unbelievable sudden explanation.

"So, you are not a couple?" Satsuki glanced at me and Tetsuya mutually.

Tetsuya shook his head.

It was a little bit surprising me after what happened in the amusement park before and our kisses after that. Is he still afraid to acknowledge our real feeling to others?

"Ne, so it's okay if I'll be your sister-in-law in the future, Akashi nii-chan?"

"Like hell I will allow that!" I glared at happy face Satsuki with murderous aura, but it seemed she wasn't aware of it. She was still laughing in her own happy fantasy life.

We ended the conversation and all of them left with their own disbelief expression especially Daiki who loved his shadow more than anyone else. Maybe he just didn't understand how to react with this fact. Tetsuya and I was the last one who walked to the locker room and changed our T-shirt with Teikou uniform. We held our hands and walked across the school yard. We met Furusawa and saw a long black limousine.

"Seijuuro-sama, Tetsuya-sama. I've waited. We need to talk seriously about something." Furusawa bowed slightly. He opened the door and let us entering the car.

"What's the matter, Furusawa?" I asked.

He handed a pretty envelope. I unwrapped it. Tetsuya took a look at it too.

It was an invitation of father's birthday next month. It would be held at one of our resort in Kyoto. As usual, it would be a boring party where a business man from all over Japan, even politicians came and discussed about their wealth like it was an arena to show off their wealth to others. For my innocent brother, it would be a bad influence. He was too fragile to see the reality of human bad natures.

"Master asked both of his sons to attend the party no matter what happen. Tetsuya-sama will be introduced as legitimate son of Akashi there." Furusawa explained later.

"Furusawa-san, is it okay since I was not at the family since the very first?" Tetsuya looked so doubt with what he had heard.

"No, you are wrong, Tetsuya-sama. From the very first, Master said that he has two sons, but because Kuroko-san took you away, he said that you were taken away from the city because of your bad health. He must believe that someday you will back to this family, so he can re-introduce you to public." Furusawa explained.

"But father said he already give up on Tetsuya." I tried to protest father's unbelievable acts.

"Yes, but he knows that his other son would not give up on his brother. He must believe in you so much, Seijuuro-sama." Furusawa smiled.

"He was a good father, ne, Sei-kun." Even Tetsuya set a light smile.

As long as father didn't kill Tetsuya's existence, I'll forgive him. He was so cool as usual. It was like what he predicted in the past would eventually happen in the future. He was a really wonderful man and because of that acknowledgement, he was the one I couldn't deny at all. His words were absolute for me not only because he was my father but also because he was a respectful man I admired.

"Okay, let's attend to the party." I gave my final answer.

* * *

**It's doneeeee! I'll update the next chapter this week. I wish I'll have time to write something, because I have a preparation for my cosplay project and it's tiring. Anyway, I have another fanfiction. It's KurokoxGoM. If you like multipairings, please take a look at the story (maybe you like that kind of angst/tragedy story). So far I wrote serious stories. It doesn't mean I don't like humor. I love that genre so much but the idea comes to me so far was the serious one. Although I have a new story, this fanfic is my priority. I'll write this fanfic till the end. Because of that, leave a review to fire me up, lol. See you in the next chapter!**

**Spoiler for Chapter 11**

**_It's their first party, but how can the twin dance with so many girls around Seijuuro? Almost no one approached Tetsuya because of his weak presence. Is Tetsuya left behind? Is he jealous? Find out how the usual expressionless Tetsuya becomes jealous._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Preview: **After told everything about their relationship to GoM, the twin got an invitation of their father's birthday. How's this party going on? –AkaKuro pairing-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only owns the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for 'am7ji' in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

**Warning:** Some words and scenes in this chapter (maybe) are a little bit mature. I tried to make it as save as possible for you and considered it as fluffy scene. Don't read if you don't like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

I prefer Tetsuya using our Teikou uniform to that suit after all. A light blue image adhered him more than anyone else. It seemed like he was born from something blue. This suit was completely black. It hid his charming point but improving his presence. Now he looked like more visible than before although for a very normal people, he was still invisible.

"It suits you well, Tetsuya-sama." The tailor said while nodding. He smiled gracefully.

"Really?" Tetsuya looked at himself. He seemed doubt about it.

"Although you used to be a Kuroko, you don't suit with black." I commented while I tried a new red shirt brought by the tailor.

"You have the same idea about me, Sei-kun?"

I nodded. Certainly he felt more comfortable in light colors especially light blue. That's why he loved his Teikou uniform than other clothes.

"Kusakawa-san, please arrange another color for him. I prefer white for his suit and light blue for his shirt."

Tetsuya was in surprise.

"It is our school uniform!" He tried to protest. "Then, it's better for me to wear that one than make a new one. It wastes money."

I frowned.

"No. You mustn't use it. You must use a proper suit and it's not our school uniform. Don't worry about money. With your current allowance given by father, you must be able to buy this suit every month." I added.

"But―"

"No buts. This party is important. You absolutely cannot use any when our father reintroduces you to society. They will think that he may not treat you well because he doesn't buy you a new suit for a big event."

"But I don't care as long as it is comfortable to use."

"But I care. Please don't think something unnecessary, Tetsuya. Our time is limited."

He was silent for a moment, but ended up in nodding. Then, he took down his black suit and changed with another suit, a white one.

"How is it?" He asked me when I was already finished from wearing my black suit. I glanced at him for a moment and nodded.

"Perfect. You're certainly very cute using that color."

He looked insulted.

"Please don't call me cute. I'm a boy."

I laughed. He was still as blunt as usual. However, my twin brother was cuter if he was in that nature.

"Don't laugh, Sei-kun!" He yelled a little. I still laughed.

"No, you are so cute. If I say that, there's no way you are not cute."

"Well-well-both of you are cute." The tailor said in agreement.

Me? Cute? There's no way I looked cute as a boy. I stop laughing.

"What do you say? I'm not cute after all." I made a murderous aura. He looked terrified.

"No! You are not cute, don't kill me!" That tailor cried.

Tap tap tap…

I knew well who had these steps. Furusawa entered the room with a trolley full of pastry and afternoon tea.

"Young masters, I bring your afternoon tea." He bowed slightly. "Kusakawa-san please enjoys the tea too."

Furusawa prepared the tea on the table while we took our new suit off. We changed rapidly to our original t-shirt and jeans. Then, we sat on the sofa and enjoyed the pastry and the tea.

"Today is Darjeeling?" I asked after smelling the tea's scent.

"Correct, Seijuuro-sama. Your sense is sharp as usual." He poured a cup for me and poured another cup for Tetsuya.

"It's delicious." Tetsuya smiled to his tea.

"Then, after this tea, please prepare for the party, young masters. Have you already chosen your suit?"

"Um. We got the proper one." I answered. Furusawa looked relieved.

"Then, I'll do something to your appearance." Furusawa added in excitement. As usual, he likes to do hair styling and soft make up especially for me. I never went to a salon because he could do those for me and he was truly capable of that.

* * *

The party was crowded. There were more people this year than the previous one. Or it was because father would reintroduce Tetsuya to his colleagues so he invited them to this important party? I had a feeling that father would use Tetsuya as he used me like helping him to expand the company someday. Tetsuya might do that since he wished to be used by this family. He said that he was Akashi's family member now so he needed to help the other family members to work for the success of the family company. I didn't mean to stop him thinking that way, but I thought he forced himself to do that. I would do everything as long as Tetsuya lived happily under the same roof as me although he didn't do anything like working for the family. For me, I was enough to roll the company and became the next leader.

A big cake was entering the room while Tetsuya drank his beverage. He looked amazed by the size of the cake. It was bigger than before and it was surprising, but father always did something better for future so this one was nothing.

Suddenly, the hall lamp was turned off. A light appeared to the podium where father standing there. He was going to talk something.

"Good evening. Today is the biggest party I ever held not only because this year was my 40th birthday but also I have an important thing to say." He talked in front of the microphone with his stoic tone but I could still sense excitement in his voice.

Another light appeared and lighted Tetsuya beside me. Like it was ordered before, he walked to the podium and joined father there. Everyone looked at him curiously. They whispered to each other talking softly about the boy.

"Minna-san, I introduce you to my other son, Akashi Tetsuya. He was Seijuuro's twin who has weak body since born. He grew in a village to be able to live stronger, so when his condition was fine to live here, he returned." He said when his hands grabbing Tetsuya's shoulder.

Everyone seemed relieved. They talked even louder like they firstly thought about an illegitimate child or something. Well, that's the kind of society. They would look down on him when for even once they heard about him not to be born from the woman from high status. Since mother, a daughter of a rich family, was also the part of this society, they were very nice to me and it would be the same for him, at least.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Tetsuya bowed slightly in the podium and returned to me in another occasion. Applauses suddenly spread all over the hall. What a relief if they accept him easily.

The next agenda was slicing the cake. Father gave the first piece to me and Tetsuya. I spare a little piece and gave it to Tetsuya. He looked happy to accept the cake and ate it. After slicing the cake, father mixed himself with his colleagues while so many girls appearing from nowhere in front of us.

"Ano—could we talk to both of you?" A dark brown hair talked to me while her face was all red. She had to be nervous and avoided to see my crimson eyes. She brought two girls and one lady that seemed as her older sister.

"Of course. You are―" I tried to guess.

"Yamamoto Hana. I'm the second daughter of Yamamoto family. They are my cousins." She referred the two young girls. "And she is my older sister, Yamamoto Asuka." She smiled so brightly but it didn't catch my attention at all.

"Ah, maybe I forget a little bit. I'm sorry." I nodded slightly.

"No, it was natural since Akashi-sama never talked to us properly. This is our first time to talk." Hana blushed even more.

"Then, are you twin?" The other girls with short blonde hair asked.

"Yes, he is my brother. I'm the older." I introduced Tetsuya. They seemed a little bit excited.

"I'm Akashi Tetsuya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Tetsuya bowed slightly.

"You have a very beautiful blue hair and eyes. You inherit it from your mother?" The other girl, now with long black hair asked. He kept her eyes from Tetsuya and it annoyed me. He supposed to be invisible but if this girl starring at him all the time and never letting her sight from Tetsuya, he was not invisible anymore, at least in her eyes.

"Yes."

While this annoying girl chat Tetsuya privately, these three girls talked about nonsense to me. Once in a while I checked him and the girl, but they were no longer in my sight. They disappeared to nowhere.

"Where are they?" I asked the remained girls.

"Ah, where are they?" Hana looked surprise too. She stared at different directions but find them in nowhere.

"Ah, it seems they want to talk privately." The girls grinned.

Are they planned this? How dare…

"Maybe, they will be here then." The eldest talked.

I grinned back but I hid my anger since they were important people. Let me handle them first.

"So, which one of you want to go dance with me?" I offered. They looked excited.

"Me!" Hana answered loudly.

"No, I'm first." Her cousin interrupted.

"I'm the eldest here, let me first!" The eldest tried to join the confrontation.

While they argued about who went first, I sighed and excused myself. In the best timing, Furusawa searched me and called me for father. I left those noisy girls and joined father with his old colleagues.

"So, Seijuuro-sama attends Teikou-middle? It is an elite school with many talented students, isn't it?" One of the colleagues, Takigawa-san from Takigawa company praised me as the replacement of greeting.

"It's been a while, Takigawa-san." I greeted politely.

"Seijuuro-sama's always this polite. I wished my son will be as dependable as you are." He replied with a light smile in his face. He looked younger than his age regarding his hair and friendly expression, but his gray suit made him look older than it should be. His stylish should suck.

Suddenly, father brought someone in front of me.

"Seijuuro, you haven't met him. He was a new colleague from America. He is Kagami Jiiro-san." Father introduced another redhead with 190 cm height. He had a pair or split eyebrows and it looked so strange. He smiled but his expression looked like he wanted to compete with me in any game.

"Nice to meet you, Seijuuro-san." He greeted.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Kagami-san."

"He built his business in America years ago and gained his success. Now, while I tried to expand my new car products to America, Kagami-san gave me a hand. He is so reliable" Father explained.

"Um yah." Kagami-san looked so awkward by the praising. The others looked at him with different expressions like "damn this man" or "he'll be my other rival" or "maybe I'll join him and take advantages from him". Although their behaviors were as nice as the expansive suits they wore, their heart would not say so. I already knew this kind of nature. They all were hypocrites.

"By the way, I have a son. It seems he is in the same age as you." Kagami-san continued.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"He loves basketball and never stops playing it even at home. He is a stubborn brainless brat, really different from Seijuuro-san. You are so mature. Now, I know the reason your father always says that you are not like a middle-school student."

I looked at father who set his stoic face. He saw different things like he was afraid I mad at him to say that thing to his colleagues.

"Thank you. I wish to meet your son someday and play basketball with him." I replied.

"So you are playing basketball too?" Kagami-san's eyes widened in surprise.

I nodded. "I play in the same team with my brother. We love basketball."

"Good thing. Maybe I'll bring him someday to play with you." He promised.

"I'll waiting for it."

The others talked to me with different topics but mainly about my school and my friends. It's boring since every year they asked me the same questions. However they seemed surprise about Tetsuya too. Right now they had to think that Akashi had two successors and feel confused about who will inherit the company in the future. If just they acted so kind to the false successor, their position would be worse in the future. Until the end, I knew that they always acted good only to make sure that their own position was secured.

"Seijuuro, where's Tetsuya?" Father asked.

"He left while I talked to some girls. I'll look for him." I answered.

"I want to greet Tetsuya-sama too. I don't give my proper greeting yet." Takigawa-san interrupted.

"I want to meet him too." The other men begged.

"Then, excuse me. I'll bring him here." I bowed slightly and left the crowd.

I walked to the corner and looked for him from there. He was so invisible; it'll take double efforts to notice his thin existence. After a while, I concluded that he was not in the hall. Wass he walking outside? I moved to the main entrance and left the hall. After exploring the corridor, he was not there too. I stopped in a sofa and send a message to my subordinates. A minute later, Tetsuya was found in the resort pool. He was alone. I headed there quickly since I didn't know what he did there alone. Anyway where that damn girl?

"Tetsuya!" I yelled a lot. He glanced at me with his deadpanned expressions and returned to his previous sight, it was the pool. However, he seemed different. Was he pissed because of something?

"I'm so worried. Where are you go?" I asked. He was silent and frowned.

He was frowned?

"Tetsuya?" I tried to touch his shoulder but he looked completely pissed as nearly as my hand tried to approach his shoulder.

"Why do you leave the party? You look enjoying it." He said in flat and pissed tone. Okay, I was sure he was strange.

"You don't enjoy the party?"

"No, it just no one talk to me. I'm bored and I was here. No one notice me and you are too busy to talk to those girls and father's friends."

Is he mad because I got more attentions?

"I'm sorry. I lost you in the middle of talking. Where did you go that time?"

I sat next to him. He looked uneasy and still avoided my eyes.

"I take a glass of juice for the girl but when I came back, she was not there. It seemed she didn't notice me from somewhere. After that, I waited you to finish your conversation with the other girls, but you asked them to dance. After that I went to the food tables and ate desert. When I come back to your place, you were no longer there with the girls. I tried to search you. Then I found you with fathers and the others. It seemed I didn't have a chance to interrupt and I left the hall. That's all." He explained briefly.

I didn't understand why should he explain that long? He was not a type to talk too much just to give an explanation. Then, he was really pissed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Are you lonely?" I teased him.

His face blushed a little. His eyes saw the direction in the opposite of me.

"I'm not lonely. I just got pissed by myself, don't mind me."

Why he acted like Midorima now? He was always blunt and said what he really felt directly. It seemed he was afraid to say that.

"I know that you cannot be mad without reason." I continued.

"No, I'm not mad." He resisted.

"You are mad." I said again in louder voice.

"No! I just don't like everyone especially those girls talked to you. It seems―" He stopped a while. "It seems that our world separated by invisible wall. I just don't like it!"

I laughed. It was the first time Tetsuya acted this childish. He got pissed because of that?

"Don't laugh. It's annoying."

I patted his teal hair.

"So, you are jealous?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered it in simple and blunt way. That's the way Tetsuya I love should act.

I hugged him while his eyes completely looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. It was dark but I can see he wanted me to hug him tightly and never left him again.

"I'll never leave you again like that. I'm sorry, Tetsuya." I patted his back and his hair softly. He was silent but he buried himself deeply in my chest.

"Kiss me then." He asked. I was a little bit surprise.

"It's for apology?" I pushed him a little to make a distance and reached his lips. He closed his eyes while our lips pressing together softly and lightly. I pulled back and smiled. He looked surprise because I only gave him a light kiss as usual.

"Again and―" He stopped while his cheeks burning like a tomato. "deeper."

"Today, you are so cute, Tetsuya. I can't hold back if you are this cute." I caressed his red cheek.

"Don't call me cute and don't hold back."

I smiled and pulled him again in a deeper and sensual kiss. It was similar with what we did in the Ferris Wheel and longer. I didn't care anymore about where we are. I already could not hold back my feeling again. Tetsuya did the same. He already fell in love with me, in the same way I did. We loved in the way lovers loved not brothers loved. If just father knew about it, I didn't think he would bear his sons to make a forbidden love. If just father knew, but please God, even what we did was a big sin, please don't let father knew about it.

I pinned Tetsuya's hand down and laid him in the bench. We figured out that we might go too far for kissing. I stopped to catch breath and felt so hesitate.

"Please, Sei-kun, a little more." Tetsuya begged.

I kissed him again and again while his eyes full of lust trapped me to make a move again everytime I stopped. We knew each other that we need it. Our eyes were filled of lust and maybe I can't hold back anymore. But…

"Tetsuya, let's stop this. It's not even in the bedroom. If anyone sees us here, it'll be trouble." I caressed his cheek softly and erased saliva thread there. He breathed heavily and nodded.

We felt incomplete but we should understand our place. If only, if only we were in a bed now, we might do further and it would be more dangerous. We are still 13 years old and still too immature to do it. We still had plenty of time to do it later. There was no need for me to rush this process. I understood that important thing. Nonetheless, every time I touched him, every time I kissed him, I might lose my control. It was too irrational for me.

I helped Tetsuya to sit properly. He cleared up his shirt and I helped him wearing the tie.

"I'm sorry to make you this mess."

Tetsuya shook his head and smiled.

"I love you, Sei-kun that's why I want to do it with you." He replied.

"I love you too, Tetsuya." I confessed back in a very soft tone I ever used.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Is it true?" a crimson-haired man stood in the elevator with his butler. He was holding a picture of his sons kissing in different places. It was not only once; there are some of them in their bedroom, at the school roof, inside the Ferris Wheel, and in the resort last night. Paparazzi were surely crazy to be able to catch in that kind of angle. Those photos came to him today and he should shut their mouth with money as usual.

"I know what they did maybe a little bit further, but they love each other. Please, Master―" Furusawa frowned and stood in uneasy way.

"Shut up, Furusawa. You hide it too right?" The man looked so mad. His eyes narrowed a little and his eyebrow frowned.

Furusawa bowed deeper. He cursed himself in silent. He didn't think a bunch of paparazzi would do something like that to his young masters.

"I'm sorry, Master. I don't have anything to excuse myself. I'm the one who's false here. I didn't stop Seijuuro-sama and Tetsuya-sama."

"You are too kind to both of them. Damn, they fool me this far." The man crushed the photo madly.

"Please, don't punish them. Surely they did mistakes, but it is because I'm as their guardian didn't do something to stop them. Please blame me instead of them, Master."

The man loosed himself but he was still very angry.

"In their age, they will rebel if I separate them. Maybe they just didn't understand how to love girls and too depended on their brother. If they are forced to be with girls, and fell in love with them, they will forget to love each other in this kind of love."

"Master…"

"I'll arrange an engagement to both of them."

"Master, please don't do that."

"Last night, Kawahara-san told me about her twin daughters. She offered them to be introduced and engaged with my sons. After this, I don't think it's a bad offer now." The man handed the crushed photo to his butler.

"Don't let anyone sees those photos." He ordered then. Furusawa nodded.

"I understand."

"I'll arrange everything with Kawahara-san after meeting. Make an arrangement with her."

"Yes, Master. Anything else?"

"Not for now."

The man sighed heavily. When the elevator opened, he walked outside leaving Furusawa inside it. He looked at the photos silently. If only he noticed that paparazzi, his young masters' love would not be revealed. Now, if they were forced to engage with that twin, he didn't know how sad they would be then.

"I'm sorry, Seijuuro-sama, Tetsuya-sama." He mumbled as the elevator closed.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the very late update *bows* **

**There were a plenty of things filling my mind, drive me to a crazy state. Although I'm in a holiday for five days, I was completely blank to write something and watched anime all the time. **

**I loved this chapter, but it seems I made their kissing scene a little bit mature. Am I? I'm sorry if you don't like mature content in this fic. I'll try to make this fic as save as possible for Rated-T. Besides, Kuroko here is a little bit OOC. He seemed like Midorima than Kuroko itself.**

**Anyway, Kagami will show up soon. His father was already showing up in this chapter but it seems I need three or four more chapters to make him show himself. Let me hear your opinion about this idea. He will be the last supporting character for this fic. Then, you can figure out that this fic will be end soon. I hope you'll read this fic till the end. **

**In the next chapter, I'll make other OCs. There will be identical twin with different characteristics. I don't know if you like my OCs. I think I make too many OCs to begin with, but they are better supporting characters than GoM (I just think they may ruin AkaKuro's loves even more). **

**Please leave a review. Let me hear your idea about this long chapter. Then, here is the spoiler for the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Spoiler for Chapter 12:_**

**_"Don't use Tetsuya as an asset of your business. I'm enough by myself!"/ "Don't defy me, Seijuuro. I know the best to both of you."/ "You know nothing!" / "I know everything including your love to Tetsuya. That's why I try to stop you not to go further." / "No, father. You are not going to stop everything. Our bond is already very deep and unbreakable." /_**


	12. Chapter 12

Preview: The party made their bond stronger but it didn't last long. Their father knew about their _forbidden _love and took an action. They'll soon engage to unknown twin girls. What did they do to accomplish this problem? Would their father understand? – AkaKuro Pairing-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. It owns by the original author. I only own the OCs and the story. This story has no effect with the original story. The picture is not mine. Thanks for 'am7ji' in DeviantART for this beautiful cover artwork.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT?!" I was almost choked from what father say. He summoned us in the top of morning just to say something irrational like that? What's he thinking right now?

Seijuuro, calm…You'll accomplish this. I tried to make myself as calm as possible. I returned to my cool self and faced father with his usual stoic face.

"Father, don't do something irrational." I added later as myself completely calm.

"It's my final decision. You'll be obedient, that's the rule of this family, so do you brother." Father stared at me. His crimson eyes looked so terrifying but I could not loss that time, or even Tetsuya would fell to the same fate as me.

"Tetsuya, get out!" I ordered Tetsuya besides me. He looked so confused but he tried to be stronger, to know what really happened to us.

"But..." He resisted.

"Please, I need to talk to father. Just two of us."

He nodded and left the room silently. I faced father while his existence was vanished completely from the room and maybe outside the door.

"Father, I have a right to refuse if I'm not keen on the future you are offered especially Tetsuya's future."

"Don't defy me, Seijuuro." Father widened his eyes. His patient had to be pressed to the limit. But I didn't care.

"I'm not defying you, but I don't like you involve Tetsuya too, at least. Why don't you just choose me who is being engage?" My voice was being louder. It seemed my calmness was also pressed to the limit.

"Because Tetsuya is my son too." He replied innocently. I was mad as he talked he was a very good father all the time after how much my brother suffered so far.

"Don't act as you have been a good father to him. You never even talk to him properly."

"When I allowed him to be the part of this family, I'll treat him as much as I treat you. Both of you are equal in my eyes."

"Father!" I yelled. It's louder than before. Father stood up from his chair and slapped my right cheek hurtfully.

I would never believe he would eventually slap me. He never did something like this before because I was always obedient, I never defied his will, and I always became his puppet since I was a child.

I was silenced. Father looked at me with his sorry eyes, but he seemed never ever wanted to take back what he did. He was like me, once doing something, would never regret it even if it was hurtful for himself.

"I beg you. Don't use Tetsuya as an asset of you business. I am enough by myself." I said then, in a lower husky voice. I avoided his eyes and I didn't feel any guilty to do that since father did the same.

"Stop defying me, Seijuuro. It's final. I know the best for both of you." He replied in his usual calm tone. He seemed already lifting his guilty from hurting my cheek.

"No." I added weakly. "You know nothing, father."

"I know everything including your love to Tetsuya. That's why I try to stop you not to go further."

I widened my eyes. He knew what?!

Father took something from his pocket. He threw it freely on the table until the papers scattered all above the table.

My body felt trembling a little. My hand moved to of the papers, no other than my photo with Tetsuya kissing in different places. I took a look at it closer and I figured out how real it was. It wasn't a fake at all because we really did it.

"I can't believe your love growing that way." He sighed as my sight returned to father.

"What's wrong? Why don't you close your eyes and see nothing?" I asked in my trembling voice.

"I'm not fool to be fooled by you. Your love's growing to the way it's forbidden. I can't allow something like that. Even your mother will be very sad knowing this story."

"Don't bring mother on this."

"Both of you were born from the same blood and flesh, from the same father and mother. Why don't you think it's false? Please be mature, Seijuuro. I hope this is only a puppy love that will last in no time."

I frowned a little. I looked at the photo silently. I didn't have something clear in my mind that time, it seemed all being blur, all being hurt. But I'd stand up. I'll never let my way being stopped by someone else even if my father. Tetsuya was mine not others', not father's.

"Father, you said that you will stop my love to Tetsuya?" I grinned. Father looked a little bit shock like what he said before had no effect at all. He frowned a little but he gained his calmness in another second.

"No, father, you can't. You are not going to stop anything. Our bond is already very deep and unbreakable. Although we are engage to girls, Tetsuya's always the most special person for me. " I said in challenging tone.

" I don't care, but my decision is final."

I didn't reply. Father was hard to argue comes to his decision. I would not defy anymore. I already tired of this, but I made up my mind. Although those girls were our fiancées, we'll still love each other in the way we chose. Tetsuya is mine and I would not let one of those girls owned him.

* * *

Tetsuya looked a little bit down. He sat in the sofa worriedly. As entered our room, he looked at me in surprise and run to me.

"How's father?" He asked. His azure eyes looked at me directly. There were a lot of worries in his eyes. It seemed he has the same feeling as me. Actually, he also refused to be engaged but he didn't dare himself to argue father. That's why I let him go outside and handled everything, but eventually I was useless.

"I'm sorry, he already made his mind. I can't make him change his decision." I shook my head. I felt sorry for him but he understood. He knew well that this kind of thing would happen someday. It's just a matter of time. He already prepared to the worst as our love had no future. He smiled but I could feel deep sadness in his expression.

"Don't worry Sei-kun. We must do it, we must be strong." He moved forward and leaned his head in my shoulder. "I'll not let you take everything by yourself. I'm here to share those weights with you."

"Thank you." I caressed his cheek and brought it toward my face. I pressed our forehead together and let soft heavy breaths escape several time from our nose.

"You are the only one I love." I said in a very soft voice.

"I know that, Sei-kun." He closed his eyes and opened it half-lidded.

"I'm sorry for everything, Tetsuya. Because of me…"

He kissed my lips softly and shortly. He looked at me from the very short distance as I let my hand move to his back and pull him closer.

"Don't blame yourself. I'll love Sei-kun even when you are falling in love to your fiancée someday." His azure eyes tried to convince.

"I'll never fall for her because I already found my soulmate. That's my twin and that's you."

Tetsuya leaned his head back to my shoulder and let me embraced him softly. I wished there were nothing more horrible than this. I could not hold myself any longer to let Tetsuya cry more than this. Surely he stayed strong, but inside his heart, he was in a very deep sadness. I wished and I begged…

* * *

It was in the middle of a reserved hotel restaurant where both of us met both of them. They were identical twin with the same appearance. Without looking closer, they looked having no difference. They wore the same clothes with a little difference on their accessories and their black bob cutting hair had the same length. One of them had a very small mole in the cheek. She looked a little bit energetic than another one who was completely shy and avoided their eyes.

In that big hall, they were the only people there except for the waiters who were standing silently in front of the kitchen. They were sitting uneasy as a long pause was destroying the valuable time. I had bribed them not to talk anything to anyone.

"Ano―" Tetsuya tried to speak, breaking the long silence between all of us.

The girls looked at him. They were a little bit surprise like he was suddenly popped of nowhere. But they had to be told about how weak Tetsuya's presence and how he would be completely ignored and forgotten whenever his speaking partner didn't fully pay attention to him so they should already prepare for that.

"Which one of you is Miss Kawahara Yuka?" He continued to ask.

"Me!" Both of them said in unison.

Tetsuya looked confused. There was no way both of them had the same name. Furusawa only gave him the picture and the name and left him clueless about the girl. Besides, those girls tried to fool us.

"There's no way your parents give you the same name, isn't it?" I asked. One of them frowned, she was the energetic one.

"You are Akashi Seijuuro, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but it seems you are Yuka. You are my brother's fiancée then." I answered a little bit more that the portion.

"Yes, but I don't like you become Yuna's fiancé." She said. Her gaze was completely full of hate.

"Why? Don't tell me you are the one who fall in love with me." I smirked.

Her cheeks flushed a little bit but she didn't agree at me at all. She looked like someone who was going to give me a challenge letter, not a love letter.

"Don't be over confident, Seijuuro-sama. It's better for me to be with your gentleman brother than with you. I just don't like you. I'll never let you touch my sister."

I frowned. What's this girl thinking? Is it a kind of sister complex?

"Okay, could you give me a reason why do you insist me not to let myself becomes your sister's fiancé when I let you become my brother's fiancée?"

"It's because―" She cut her words. She looked so shy and her cheeks were so red. It seemed she was really falling in love with me.

I frowned as waiting her answers.

"It's because." She suddenly hugged her sister tightly. Yuna looked so surprised. "My sister and I are lovers!"

I widened my eyes. Tetsuya's jaw looked drop to the lowest. We were fooled by this twin.

"We're lovers, we love each others." She declared clearly and a little bit loudly. "We cannot accept this engagement."

I sighed.

"Then what?" I looked around. There seemed no CCTV, any other suspicious audio devices, or other suspicious people except the trusted waiters. I reached Tetsuya's wrist, pulled him suddenly, and kissed him passionately. I can see he widened his eyes in surprise but my eyes looked at the other twin who cannot say anything and freeze in their own position.

"M-mmf, Sei-kun." Tetsuya tried to speak in a very thin interval but I refused to let him speak. One of my hands trailed to his ear and held his face from escaping. It was only about thirty seconds but it successfully made those girls widened their eyes in silence.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya was asking in the same time begging. I let him slipped to the floor with red cheeks. I grabbed his arm to make him stand up. Then I hugged him in the way those girls hugging.

"What are you doing?" Yuka looked so confused but also shock.

"By seeing us, you must understand, right? I love my brother and there's no way I'll fall for one of you." I said.

Yuka sneered while her sister was still silently blushing.

"So, what should we do now? We have our own lover." She asked.

Since it was unexpected, I came up with another idea. If it was really possible without anyone except four of us, it was not a bad idea to engage them. If this engagement was failed, father would engage us with other girls and it would be more trouble. If just I could convince them…

"Both of you will be forced to engage another men if this engagement was failed. It'll be the same as us. Why don't we have a deal? We'll engage and act as we fall in love with our fiancée/fiancé but we are not going to interfere with other love. We'll make our lover our priority. We can make a fake engagement even a fake wedding. Don't you think it's a very nice idea? It brings benefits to all of us." I offered.

They stared at each other, but Yuna nodded. Yuka seemed agreed.

In the other side, Tetsuya tried to reach my attention. He whispered softly.

"Is it okay this way, Sei-kun?" He asked.

"Um." I nodded.

"Okay, I agree with you. Then, I want to add another rule. When we act lovey-dovey with our fiancé in front of our parents including kissing, going on a date, or doing sex someday, we'll never interfere and ruined everything. If we want to be trusted by our parents, we cannot escape those things." She nodded and gave an agreement.

This time, my gaze looked back at Tetsuya. I never want to share him with anyone, but this chance was very slim, there's would be no twice someday. But if we did those she said, it meant we'll be the one who initiate those things since we're the boys. Could we initiate those things without love? If it could secure our love, I would do everything.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya whispered softly. "Can we really do this? If father know…"

"No, I'll never let him know, because of that, I'll agree with you, Kawahara Yuka." I replied.

"Fine." She extended his right hand. I shook his hand with my right one. We grinned and seemed satisfied with the result.

If our parent didn't understand our love, if the society gave no future for our love, then the only option was making our place by ourselves.

"Please take care of us, Akashi-sama." They released their hug and sat politely like it used to be.

I also released Tetsuya. He returned to his seat.

"Let's take care of us too, Yuka, Yuna."

Both of them blushed. It seemed they were not used to be called by first name by a stranger.

"Ano, Yuka-san―" Tetsuya interfered.

"Yes?" Yuka looked at him a little bit excitedly.

"Thank you for accepting us, the way we are." He smiled a little. Her pale skin made him looked so beautiful, even those girls didn't compare to him.

Yuka felt awkward. It was the first time for her to see Tetsuya's smile. He blushed even more. I just hope she didn't fall in love with him then after seeing how charming he was.

"Just call me Yuka-chan. We'll engage soon. Yuka-san sounds so far from romantic. Our parents will notice too soon." She avoided his azure eyes but she acted a little bit tsundere.

"Um, Yuka-chan." Tetsuya added.

"Okay, let's eat something. All of you must be hungry." I called the waiters and they brought four menus. The dishes came one by one till the last dissert. We went home after exchanging phone number. We parted and joined our butlers outside. Furusawa looked so worried.

"Young masters?" He greeted in question tone like he asked how was the _goukon_ going on.

"Don't worry. We'll make it. I wish this engagement will full of joyful." I grinned.

Furusawa looked so surprise. I didn't know if we can also fool him since he knew us very well, but at least we'd tried.

"I wish so, young masters." He said while let us to enter the car.

"Thank you, Furusawa-san." Tetsuya added.

I called it a day. I wished there would not be any trouble further. This was enough. No more, I guess…

But the calm days only brought another calamity like it was the clear days before storms. Only a slight, I hope our future would be better, but I was wrong…

_"I hate Sei-kun. You've betrayed me! Don't speak to me again!" I only looked at his back from a far as he walked towards the elevator and shut himself in it. He was gone. He left me behind. I was frozen in my own place, tried to move forward, to reach his wrist and kiss him, but I couldn't. I was too stiff to move. I cried aloud, calling his name, but he was too out of reach._

_"Tetsuya don't leave me alone…Please don't leave me…"_

_Then, he was awakened, another me, destroying my existence. Took over myself and let me sleep in the deep slumber._

_"Sei, let me handle this. He'll never out of our reach again.I promise." He whispered from nowhere and made my will completely vanished. _

_"Tetsuya…I love you…" That's the last thing I said on my own._

* * *

**OMAKE**

It's odd, very odd that Tetsu-kun was not here, practicing with others. I understood if it was Akashi, but Tetsu-kun always went to the practice. I searched Aomine-kun who still practiced hard in the court after the practice over.

"Dai-chan, do you know where Tetsu-kun today?" I asked him cheerfully. He didn't even let his ball and continued to dribble his ball in his own excitement.

"No!" He still dribbled his ball and run towards the ring. He made an impressive shoot as usual. He enjoyed it very much.

"But he was in a hurry with Akashi today."

I sneered. I missed him so much since he rarely went home with other Miracles after being Akashi's twin. I missed eating popsicles with him.

In the evening, I went home silently. Dai-chan stopped in the front of my house and left me ahead but he was stopped. We got an email from someone. It was Akashi.

**_Tetsuya and I engaged to our father's friend's twin daughters. We already agreed on the engagement. The party will be held next month._**

**_-Akashi-_**

I dropped my mobile phone. I could not believe anything. Dai-chan had the same expression as me, a disbelief expression.

My tears flew out of my eyes. Dai-chan looked at me and run to me, hugged me tightly.

Why Tetsu-kun agreed to be engaged? Why in the end, my love was unreachable?

"Dai-chan. Why Tetsu-kun―" I cried in Dai-chan's chest. He didn't release me and patted my head.

"Cry louder then, Satsuki."

"Hwaaaa Tetsu-kun!"

Was it the end of my first love? Was it too cruel for me? Why it felt so damn hurt?

"Don't worry Satsuki, you'll find someone you love again, someday." He comforted me but I was too busy to cry.

* * *

**It's doooneeee! I spent a whole morning to write this. I loved this chapter honestly, a little bit emotional, humor, romantic, fluffy, and sad mixing to be one chapter. It seemed that Satsuki's fate was too cruel for her, but it's also applied for Aomine since he loves Tetsuya too. Then, about the last part with italic, I'll make you guess what's going on next chapter. This story was near the end, and it will be last 'calamity' for this pairing. I came up with a new story, there will be 2 main pairings inside a story, they are AkaKuro and AoKaga. Just wait for it. Anyway, for the readers who also read Puzzle Pieces, thank you very much. I knew that story is a little bit dark and mature than this story but I hope it will be end as smoothly as this story (I mean I don't get a writer block or a 'will' to continue the story till the end). Then, I'll skip some months for the next chapter, so Kise will already join Generation of Miracles. Finally, Let me hear your opinion about this chapter. Please write a review!**

* * *

**_Spoiler for Chapter 13:_**

**_It was just a normal shopping with all members of Generation of Miracles and Kawahara's Twin. Because of Kise the new Miracle, Akashi looked so annoyed about how he acted so childishly and hugged his twin brother freely. But it was not the real storm awaiting him because the true storm was still under the shelter to surprise him and ruin everything…_**


End file.
